an unexpected office romance
by annloveswriting
Summary: Anastasia Steele has never liked her colleague Christian Grey. Well, Christian hasn't been a fan of her either,especially now when they are competitors for a promotion. One week in Rome for work reasons should make them dislike each other even more, but then the unexpected happens.. COMPLETELY AU
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this was written while I was not in the city – my laptop being repaired and I didn't have any internet connection to read where I had left my other stories.. But I didn't waste my time and used my brother's laptop to write a new story that I finished, so I will be posting regularly, this time I know it. :D : ) **

**This is completely AU. **

**You might not like me for the short chapters, but I will update like every second day : ) **

**Hope you like it and huge thanks to icalyn for editing and the help ! : ) **

1.

"No, I have no idea what the boss could want with them both, " Cassandra said as she sipped her coffee.

It's a typical morning, with everyone talking about something happening in the office. And this morning the subject is Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey, the best financial analysts in the company. They worked close together, but that didn't always mean liking each other.

"Maybe he wants to fire them?" Josh, another colleague, asked.

"But maybe, think about it guys, maybe they are together and the boss wants to know if they are serious."

And then everyone in the breakroom laughed.

"Christian and Anastasia? That would never happen even in my strangest dreams!" Another woman said, laughing at the idea of them being together.

"Our Christian could find someone so much better – he is hot, sexy, smart, funny, flirts with us all the time, I've heard he's rich…he is perfection. Why would he want the shy, quiet, boring Ana who dresses herself like a boy instead of a woman? So now let's think of a _real _reason they are in there."

That was enough for Kate. Who were those stupid girls to talk about her best friend like this?

Maybe Ana was not the girliest woman here. But she was smart, intelligent, and under the image she has created of herself was a beautiful woman. And Ana was actually interesting and sexy!

They just didn't know the real her.

"Well, what are we talking about?" Kate asked as she came in the breakroom and broke up the conversation about Ana.

"Umm, just wondering why did Peter want to see both Ana and Christian? Is something wrong?"

"Well, as we all know Gabriel's wife is very pregnant. And since he wants to leave his Director of Finance position, I think Peter wants a good replacement. And Ana and Christian are the most suitable ones for the job, don't you think so?" Kate asked as she made herself a coffee. These office talks really disgusted her actually so why not tell them the truth?

The truth was Ana had told her yesterday – it was either going to be her or Christian taking the job.

And they both wanted it.

Of course, Kate was hoping Ana would get it but she knew they both were good. And today Ana would know what Peter would use to decide who would get the job.

Everyone froze as the door of Peter's office opened and a smiling Ana and Christian walked out of the room.

But none of them knew what was behind their smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, the next one! Hope you are liking it (: **

**As always, edited by icalyn . **

**2. **

"Peter, I am sorry I am late. Wanted to send the bill to the Jackson's before I came in here," Christian apologised as he entered their boss's office.

Of course, Peter just smiled at him and asked him to take a seat next to Anastasia who had been waiting there for ten minutes already.

"Now that you both are here, I can finally start talking about the topic at hand." Both Ana and Christian's attention were set on the man in front of them and what he was saying.

"As we know, Gabriel is leaving his position for his family. And we know we will need a replacement. And I know that you two are the best candidates for the job. I just need to decide which one is the right one. That's why I want you both to make the plan for the Willie Johnson project. You both will go to Rome where he is living now, during the summer. You will meet with his people, and get the information you need. Next Thursday you are coming back to Seattle and then you will start working on your ideas. I need a plan that could make the most of this company. So, you will have two months to study their business, to think of the best way to sell their company and make the biggest profit. And then I will decide which one of you gets the Financial Director job."

"Well, I see this as an interesting competition, don't you think so, Steele?"

"Yeah, that is going to be a challenge," Ana agreed, secretly wanting to kill Christian. She was aware of her skills and also knew he was not bad either. So it would be an interesting competition between them.

But the idea of a week with someone so self obsessed, so irritating and annoying as Christian Grey was hard to imagine.

"Anyway, I hope you will get along. Your plane leaves tomorrow and you both will have double rooms in the hotel I've chosen. It is close to the city center so you won't have a problem getting there on foot or by taxi. I hope you are okay with that."

"Of course, Peter, everything will be alright," Ana said while she thought very differently. No, she had to stop worrying – they were not going to spend the whole week together. It was just work.

This was too important to show just how much she doesn't like him. She needs to be the perfect employee.

And Christian had to be perfect as well.

No matter how well he could pretend he would like to work with her he actually didn't like her even a bit.

They had nothing in common; she was totally in her own world, which included books and work. She was the last person on earth he wanted to spend a week with.

At least his evenings would be free and who knew with whom he would spend them.

They would definitely not be spent with Steele.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am glad you are liking it! Feel free to share your thoughts on this by reviewing or PM :)**

**Huge thanks to icalyn for editing! :) **

* * *

"It is between me or her. He said he couldn't decide so it depends on who can make more money on this new project."

"Well, you know what you do, don't you? Just make the most you can make of it and hope she fails," Elliot said as he talked with his brother over a glass of whiskey.

"Steele never fails. When it comes to work, at least," Christian said as he took another sip of the whiskey. When it comes to anything else, it looks as though she fails.

"Then make her fail. This is your chance. The only reason you chose to work there was the chance to get promoted."

Make her fail…how could he make her fail? She is a person who would make sure everything is perfect ten times and even then she would check again. In no way she could fail this.

"Listen, bro, do what you do the best."

"What are you talking about? I'm perfect at everything I do." Christian laughed.

"Seduce her. You two are going to be there for a whole week. Enough time to make her lose her mind because of you."

"Haha, very funny. Have you seen her? I think she might even be a lesbian so that plan won't work for her." Christian said.

Anastasia?

Actually he didn't know anything about her. When he saw her she was either working or...she was working all the time when he saw her because she was one of the people he only saw at the office. She never accompanied them to the bar on Friday evenings; she never even went to lunch with everyone.

And she was definitely not his type.

Short. Boyish. Wearing jeans and a tee shirt, wears no make up at all, with her hair tied in a bun. Nothing about her attracted him.

"Well, then you will have to work harder. When does your plane leave?"

"Tomorrow evening."

* * *

"Okay, this tee shirt, shall I take these shorts too or just jeans?" Ana asked while packing.

"Maybe you should take something prettier?"

"I should not think about anything besides work for the next two months. I need to get this promotion. I won't let that idiot get it instead of me."

"What are you going to do about it? You know that he is as smart as you are."

"I don't know. I am just gonna work as hard as I can."

"And you think he won't do the same? Ana, there is only one thing he has that you don't."

"If you are talking about arrogance or stupidity then you are right," Ana said as she collected her toiletries and packed them in the bag.

"He is charming and good looking. It is not that you are not, but look at you – you look more like a high schooler than the next Financial Director. I have a plan!" Kate exclaimed and went to Ana's bags, removing her clothes.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Tomorrow I am going to take care of your luggage while you get a manicure, pedicure, and a new hairstyle."

"What? No, no, no! I don't need to change."

"Do you want the job or not? And if you got a bit more glamorous and sexy, who knows in how many ways can you distract him from work."

Seducing him? As if it was possible. As if she wanted it. But maybe the idea was not that bad. Everyone knew he was crazy about women, so…

And no matter how hard she could try to hide it, she actually liked the idea of having some changes in her appearance because she knew that what she saw in the mirror was not her dream image.

"OK, fine. But you won't turn me into a princess, understood?"

"You will look amazing." Kate said, and Ana finally smiled. Maybe this plan would work.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad you are liking this story! Sorry for the short chapters - at least I update like every day! ;) **

**Thanks to icalyn for editing ! **

* * *

"There is everything you might need. Where were you; you never don't answer your cell?!" Kate said as she was taking Ana to the airport.

"Well, I was having a manicure."

Her first steps to becoming a beauty in the next twenty-four hours included going to a hairdresser, getting a manicure, a pedicure... and finally a wax today. She had to look perfect in order to get what she wanted.

And she knew what she wanted. She wanted the job.

She needed to know Christian's ideas so she could be aware of what was he planning and then she could make her project better.

"And so you had to switch off your phone? Anyway, the dress I bought for you today matches your nails," Kate said, smirking.

"What?" Ana asked as she noticed the smirk.

"Are you planning to do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know, have sex with him?"

"Oh God, no!" Ana exclaimed. Have sex with that stupid man? Never.

She only had to make him want her. That didn't include her wanting him.

"Well, that is good. Because you know how those things happen…it would be hard to work together if you two..."

"Nothing is going to happen. You know I don't like men who only think about themselves, who are arrogant, who flirt with anything that moves. Not my type. Never will be my type."

"I am glad to hear it because he is a heartbreaker."

"But not my heart is going to get hurt," Ana said and looked out of the window – they were almost there. Her one-week business trip with Christian Grey, her least favorite colleague, was about to start.

* * *

Christian drank his coffee and watched the airplanes take off one after another. And in exactly fourty-five minutes the plane to Rome would also takeoff, only onboard would be him and Steele. He had to make most of this trip. He had to get the most information he could from the client, then he would just have to use it and do his job.

And Ana will not stop him. And he won't try to stop her, either. At least not by seducing her as Elliot suggested. Not her.

He reminded himself that again when he saw her buying coffee at the same bar where he was. He watched as she took the coffee and found a seat in a corner. Then she took out her book, must be some English oldie again, Christian thought.

How could she live her life like this? Maybe she did deserve him seducing her so she knows how interesting life can be when you do something other than work or read?

Well, what did he know – maybe she had a boyfriend? Maybe he works in the library she goes to?

Anyway, he didn't like her. And seducing her was off of the list of good plans to make her fail.

Meanwhile, Ana knew she was being watched. She knew also who was the one staring at her as she drank her coffee before the flight.

If only he knew what he was going to see tomorrow. Because it would have to be it – it would have to be that one thing he always puts first: women. And she was going to become one that he just won't be able to ignore.

Maybe Kate had been right – it was time to finally become a lady and stop wearing jeans with different tee shirts with, of course, sneakers. Maybe it was finally time to show that she didn't wear those clothes to hide her ugly body, because she was aware she didn't have a bad body. Not with the excercising she did.

And maybe this was going the start of the biggest changes in her life – new appearance, new job…

And Christian Grey will not be the one who stops her from getting her dream job.

She closed the book and finished her coffee as she realised she should start going to the gate.

She sat there, waited for her flight to be anounnced and thought of the long flight in front of her.

When the door was finally open and the boarding had started, Ana got another shock as that arrogant jerk happily went to the plane first – he had a first class ticket! Of course, how could he survive without those first class perks? Someone like him couldn't survive the economy class flight that the company provides.

She sighed as she stood in the seemingly endless line. But she felt so good when it was finally her turn to enter the plane and find her seat. But she quickly wished she hadn't – she was seated between a man who smelled like…like garbage, like everything a man shouldn't smell like on one side, and then there was a very fat lady who wouldn't accept that Ana needed some space, too, on her other side.

The takeoff had been bearable. But when the seatbelt light was off and the man decided to drink alcohol and the woman eat, it was no longer fine.

She was so jealous of Christian who was getting the first class treatment unlike her.

Well, maybe he had some bad things too. She had to hope that, for example, he would get a stomach bug from the food served to him.

But it was not so.

"Thank you." Christian flashed the girl a smile as he took his sandwich.

He wondered how Anastasia could be so stupid and take an economy class flight to Europe. Maybe she was not as smart as he had thought. The plane was full of people and he was glad he had upgraded his ticket.

He had to be fresh and ready for work when he landed. And as for Ana... maybe it was good that he had already started better.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that the chapters are pretty short but I hope that daily updates kinda compense that .. :) **

**Edited by icalyn ! :)**

* * *

"It is seven pm and twenty-nine degrees in Rome. Hope you have a nice stay!" The announcement came over the plane's speakers and everyone started standing up and getting their carry on luggage from where it had been stowed during the flight.

Ana sighed as the smelly man leaned over her to take his things.

Now she was the smelly one.

Since both her new 'friends' were not very careful, her tee shirt smelled like whiskey and ketchup. And not to mention the man's initial smell that now coated her, too. She sighed as she took her bag and walked to the exit. This was already bad. She had slept for only an hour, and she smelled and felt horrible. And tomorrow they had to meet the client.

When she thought it couldn't get any better she saw Christian waving to her.

"Steele." He said as she walked towards him.

"Grey." Ana said as she reached him, but she kept her distance. Regardless, she noticed his face change as he obviously smelled her.

"Not everyone had a great flight," Ana said as she took out her passport for the arrival checkpoint.

"It is not my fault you can't manage to get a normal seat for yourself." Christian said as he also pulled out his passport.

"Nothing bad happened to me because I flew here like a normal person."

"Except I am ashamed to walk with you."

"No one is asking you to. There are plenty of other women waiting for you to approach them." Ana replied and went in front of him as it was her turn for the passport check.

"I would be glad to be walking with one of them instead of you, but sometimes life is life and you can't do what you want." Christian said as he waited for her to pass the check point, then he quickly passed it as well.

"Well, I am sorry for you and definitely for the girls who didn't get a chance to be accompanied by the one and only Christian Grey. It must be so perfect to be showered with lame compliments then taken to dinner, to bed and left the next morning. How I wish my life was like that."

"Well, I have to make you feel relieved because that sad scenario is never going to happen to you. And unfortunately I am never going to be that man to take off your tee shirt and go to bed…to probably read a book. I can do so much better. I hope there isn't anyone I know because you are the last person I want to be seen with." Christian said, earning an angry look from her.

They went to the baggage claim and stood there, not saying anything.

"I am glad we make such good team. And you don't have to accompany me – I know where our hotel is. Look," Ana pointed at a blonde bimbo looking woman, "there is someone made for you. She would be much better for your image than me since there could be paparzzi to take photos of you, right Mr. Self Obsessed?"

"Very funny, Steele." Christian said and pointed to the same fat man with whom Ana had sat next to on the plane. "Isn't that your next husband?"

"Unfortunately no, Grey, because I can do better, too. Better than him, and better than you." Ana said and went to the conveyer belt as she saw her bag.

She hated his arrogance. What did he think he was? The hottest man in the world? The most wanted man ever?

He was just the stupidest idiot she knew.

She truly knew that this was not her day when she tried to take her bag from the claim.

Well, she got it, but she was lying on the ground with the bag since it was so heavy that it made her fall with it.

Of course, everyone had to look. Someone could have at least helped her so that idiot didn't have to do it.

Unfortunately he was the only one.

"I could have helped you with your bag."

"Well, it must have been hard for you to see me when there are so many things distracting you, don't you think?" Ana asked Christian as she looked around the airport. The place was full of women with breasts hanging out of their blouses.

It was Italy, and it was hot.

But tomorrow she would be the one distracting him.

And learning his plans for the client.

"Now, I think I can manage to find a taxi on my own. See you tomorrow, Grey." With that Ana took her bag and walked away.

Tomorrow would be a shocking day for someone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating! And of course for the short chapters.. I hope you will still read this story.. even if not today. :)**

**As all the chapters of this - edited by icalyn ! :))**

* * *

Christian took another bite of his bread and looked out of the window.

The hotel was good, really good. The view was amazing, and the food was cooked well and was delicious. And he was happy because Anastasia was not there yet, so he didn't have to waste his time arguing with her. He could concentrate on how to make a better presentation today with the client. He had to be funny and talkative. Everything Anastasia was not.

He thought about going to his room but then he saw the most perfect legs and ass he had ever seen.

Her hair was dark brown; her long locks falling over her shoulders. She was wearing a pale blue dress that was the perfect length to look sexy yet polished.

She was also wearing black high-heeled shoes, her legs looking long and perfect.

No, he couldn't waste his chance. He stood up and took his plate, walking right where she was standing.

"Can't decide what to have for breakfast?" He asked huskily as he approached her.

"Can you suggest me something?" She asked and flashed him a smile that he did not return.

He stared at her in disbelief.

No way she was… She was!

"Steele, I ummm...these eggs are good." Seriously, Grey? The best thing you can say. His thoughts were racing as he kept staring at her. Did she really have that long and beautiful hair? Even her face looked different. Her eyes looked so big, her lips so sexy.

And her dress hugged her chest so perfectly that for the first time in his life he could be one hundred per cent sure she was a woman because her breasts…

"Well, thanks for the advice. I guess I will see you in two hours at the office, right?" Ana said as she picked some food and then she went to a table, unaware of Christian's stare as she left him standing there.

He stared at her in disbelief. Who was this woman and what had she done to Anastasia Steele? How did she manage to look so good?

Okay, maybe he noticed that her nails had been painted yesterday. And her face might always have been okay. But this…

She had actually been hiding that body of hers.

No, he had to stop.

So what if she looked good? Nothing changes. Most likely tomorrow she would look the same as she had been looking for the past few years.

And even if not… He had worked with many desirable women and nothing had happened with them.

Okay, there were some exceptions, but that didn't matter because they were gone soon after he had ended things.

But if something happened with Anastasia…she was a smart woman. A very smart and intelligent woman.

And now it seemed he had to admit she was also hot.

But that would not change anything because he had no interest in someone like her. He had seen enough.

Even though her looks might not be that bad at all, her personality made him have no interest in her.

* * *

"How did it go?" Kate asked as the two women spoke on the phone.

"Well, at first I thought it would never work, because Kate - how much did you spend? Will I ever be able to afford that trip now that I have all this stuff?" Ana laughed, but then continued. "When I woke up, I looked horrible. But then I somehow styled my hair, put on that blue dress and some makeup."

"Which shoes?"

"The black ones." Ana said as she took off the high-heeled shoes and made herself comfortable on her hotel bed.

"Oh God, so you looked good in the end, right? What was his reaction?"

"I actually looked good. I might try to keep this look going. But as for Christian…" Ana smirked. "He tried to talk to me before he had seen my face."

"Oh, really?" Kate asked, laughing.

"Yes, I went to choose something from the buffet, and then he asked in his low and sexy voice if I needed some help. And when I turned around, you should've seen his face."

"Oh, Ana, Ana...you haven't even worn that pink dress or those leg-hugging jeans yet!"

"I know, and it makes me think I am so going to distract him from this project."

"Well, I should get back to work, Ana, and you should too. Remember that you need to work as hard as you can! By the way, how did you like other things I bought?" Kate asked, laughing.

Ana's cheeks reddened as she realized what was Kate talking about.

"Such a waste of money for underwear like this." Ana said as she leaned over her suitcase and took out one of the silk underwear sets. Even without using it as a part of seduction, it made her feel sexier. It made her really feel desirable.

"Ana, Ana, how long have you been single? You so need to use this trip for yourself. Go out. Meet some hot blooded Italian guy…"

"Kate! Get back to work!" Ana laughed and they finally said their goodbyes.

Ana had a free hour and this was the best time to make a plan.

She took her notebook and started writing down her dreams and the steps to success.

**_STEP ONE_**

**_Work harder than he does!_**

**_STEP TWO_**

**_Make him fail!_**

**_STEP THREE_**

**_Enjoy your job as the finance director!_**

**_Work hard. Make a plan better than his. Do anything to get the job._**

**_Look good. Distract him. Flirt. Lie. Lie to him. Seduce him. Make him lose._**

**_Win._**

She closed the notebook with a smile.

Yes, she will win this.

And that's what she was thinking as she stepped out of the taxi, giving a smile to the driver.

"Anastasia Steele." She said and the security men let her in and she was shown where to go to meet the Johnson's team.

As she opened the door of the conference room about ten men and five women stared at her as they stopped discussing something. Including Christian.

"You are late, Ana. We already started discussing the project." Christian said as everyone's attention was on Anastasia.

"Well, I am sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Miss Steele." The one and only Willie Johnson said as he went to the door where Ana had been standing.

"Please call me Ana." She said, and the man took her hand as he led her in the room.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Peter's other financial analyst, Anastasia Steele."

"Ciao, bella!" A few men cheered, and he could see her laughing.

"Ciao!" She said back, still smiling at the men.

"Well, we could get back to work, right?" Christian asked and soon everyone moved back to work.

But still all he could see was her. When had she learned to be so…so communicative, so…so not her?

She was talking with everyone, she was laughing, and she was so different from what he had seen from her previously.

"Hey, Ana, it is lunchtime, are you joining us?" One of the men asked her after they had been working for a few hours.

"Well, if you can show me a good place, then I totally am." She said as she followed the man.

"Hey, mind if I join?" And then Christian stood up and asked.

"No, sure, come with us."

He would come. He won't let her use her newfound charms to get the most information from these men. He would not let her win this.


	7. Chapter 7

**this is extra short, but the next one is going to be longer... and in a few hours.. ;) and it will contain the first christian/ana kiss ;))**

**thank you icalyn for editing! :)**

* * *

"Grazie." Ana said, laughing.

"See, now you speak Italian perfectly!" Paolo, one of the men said as Ana repeated another word in Italian.

It actually felt so good to be funny and talkative, Ana realized.

Maybe the reason all she did in Seattle was read books, work and hang out with Kate was because the people there did not like her. She felt so free with these guys. And she felt like a woman, too, especially on the way back to the office.

"Hey, Ana..." Paolo said, giving her a smile.

"My attention is yours." Ana said, returning his smile.

"I thought... you know, maybe you would like to go out with me tonight?"

And why not? "Sure, I would love to."

"Then how about I meet you at nine at your hotel?"

"Sounds perfect, I can't wait." She said as they reached the office and had to part.

Ana had to get back to the finances while he had to go back to his department. But there was another person she met there.

"I see you are socializing with their team." Christian said, making Ana look at him.

"Yes, why not? They are very nice and freindly." Not like her usual colleagues, she wanted to say.

"Well, your decision, not mine." Christian said as he stood up and took the papers he had to give her.

"Is anything wrong?" Ana asked as she made her way to him and looked up to him.

Was anything wrong? Was anything right? Christian thought.

How could it be that he was actually looking at her and thinking about how would it be to see her naked?

"Everything is fine."

"Well, then good."

"Perfect." He said and gave her the papers, then returned to his desk.

"Thank you." Ana said, giving him an angry look, sitting down at her own desk. Was he angry with her? She wondered, but then realised she did not actually care.

She cared only about the work, and maybe a bit about her date tonight, too.

So that's why she kept analysing the information about the company's finances until seven when Paolo appeared at the door.

"Hey, Ana, wanted to check again – the Grand hotel?"

"Yeah, that's right." Ana flashed him a smile.

"See you at nine!"

Christian watched the man go. Who was she to go out with someone? Especially some Italian man she has known for like six hours!

He tried hard to act that nothing was wrong, everything was okay, but inside all he was thinking of was how far this new Anastasia would go. Would she sleep with him tonight?

No, he had to stop. If she was going out, he will, too.

So when he left he just asked the secretary if she had any plans. And of course the girl was more than willing to go out with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**as i promised... and, of course, edited by icalyn :)**

* * *

"You look fantastic, Anastasia." Paolo said as the waiter filled their glasses.

She had changed into a black dress that seemed to make her look even better than she had looked in the morning. The dress hugged her body and made her look like a Victoria' s Secret angel, not the ordinary girl she had always been.

"Thank you." Ana gave Paolo a smile as she replied.

But then she knew something was wrong when Paolo looked somewhere and kept staring. Only then she realised he was there.

Christian was there with a date. Emilia, or what's her name, the receptionist.

"Do you want to say hi to your colleague?" Paolo asked.

"No, It is not neccessary." Ana said, but it seemed Paolo had different plans. He waved to the other couple and of course Emilia had to be the one who noticed and waved back. She then walks over to them with Christian.

"Paolo! Ana! How sweet to see you, why don't we sit together?"

"That sounds lovely, don't you agree, Ana?"

"Of course, that would be fantastic!" Ana acted but inside she wanted to go back to her hotel room. Just when she had thought that she could actually have something happening in her private life, he has to come and ruin it! Or his date, in this case.

"You are looking very good tonight, Anastasia." Christian politely said as Paolo and Emilia talked something over with the waiter in Italian.

"Thank you. Didn't know you were capable of saying something nice to me."

"I say nice things when there is a reason for me to say them."

"Ah, of course." Ana mumbled while sitting down at the newly arranged table.

"Would you like to order?"

"No, but we will have the best bottle of wine you have and the rest we will decide on later." Christian told the waiter, while Ana and Paolo had already ordered their meals.

"So, tell us what it is like to work in the States." Emilia asked, after the waiter left.

"Well, it is fun, don't you think, Ana?"

"Yes. We have a lot of interesting things happening in the office. And it is really interesting, you know..." Ana said, aware of Christian's stare and smirk. Of course, he knew that for her, work in America was anything but fun.

"Yes, we often go to bars after work or have little parties at our houses." Christian added.

"Well, we sometimes do things like that too. I guess that happens all over the world. What else do you do?"

"Oh, Ana likes to read." Christian said, to stop this stupid 'date', wanting to stop this new Ana he did not know.

"Yes, I like to read..."

"She is a book addict! Whenever she has free time, she is reading a book."

"Really? I didn't think such beautiful woman would spend so much time reading." Paolo said while Ana planned how she should kill Christian.

He was doing this on purpose.

"Well, I have to say you are one lucky man, Paolo. Ana is looking really good now, considering how she looked just days ago..."

She watched Christian humiliate her and actually thought that she had never imagined him as a jerk like this. Why was he doing this? Was he actually trying to achieve something like this?

"What? No, look at her, she is amazing."

Ana tried to put on a smile, but inside she felt horrible. Emilia also did not look very happy.

"Wait a minute, you have to see her! She has improved so much, she really should get some prize now." Christian said as he took out his iPhone and searched for something.

And then Ana started to feel really, really embarassed as Christian gave Paolo the phone.

Where had he taken this picture?

It was her, sitting alone in the dining room, reading a book. Her hair in a ponytail, and she is wearing her normal everyday outfit – jeans (and not like those jeans that Kate bought for her), and a tee shirt.

She started to wonder if she would ever be able to wear her old clothes again after her makeover.

Anyway, when she saw Paolo's face, she realised this date had to be over. She did not care that she would have to work with this guy for the rest of the week – she still had her pride.

"You know, I am feeling quite tired. I am sorry." Ana said as she stood up from the table and collected her purse.

"Ana, but we just arrived!" Paolo exclaimed."You can't go to the hotel already."

"Yes, I can. But you can still have me through Christian's phone if you want." She said as she gave a look to her best friend (n)ever.

"Ana, please stop, we didn't mean to laugh at you." Paolo stood up and tried to follow her, but Ana was not going to turn around.

"Well, I am sorry, but I think I have better plans for tonight." Ana said, giving one final glance at the table, looking at Christian.

She had known this was not a good idea. She had to concentrate on work, not on men.

So on her way back to her hotel room, she made a quick stop in and purchased a bottle of wine. She planned to get back to her hotel room, take her notes and start to analyse and research the information she had gathered from the company today.

But that was not what happened. As soon as she entered her room, she took off her shoes, unzipped her dress and went to the balcony. She opened the wine bottle and started to drink straight from the bottle.

"Jerk." She said as a tear fell down her cheek.

Of course she had not planned to meet her one and only, and the guy had been a jerk, too, but she really hated Christian now. She had finally started to feel like a woman, like a lady, and finally men had started to pay attention to her.

But he had to ruin it all. And she had not even been ugly in any way! She had just not realized how she could look, so she was plain and unsophisticated.

She stood up as she heard a knock on her door – it must be the room service she ordered as she returned to the hotel. "Just a second!" She yelled and put the wine bottle on the ground. She actually did not care about how she looks to the person bringing her food. Even with red eyes and looking like some slut, she did not care at all. It seems she had been looking worse all her life.

But just as she opened the door she shut it in his face. He knocked once again, but Ana would not let him in. Who did he think he was? After what he did tonight, she wanted to never see him again.

"Ana, let me in." He knocked once again but Ana laughed.

"Go away, Christian."

"I can't, the guy left me your dinner."

"I will order another. Go away."

"Look, Ana, I'm sorry and now a German couple is staring at me as I yell to your door, please let me in." Christian waited at the door but still no response.

This time he really felt bad. Why did he do it? Why did he so want that date to end? Why didn't he continue his own date with that girl? Why was he at Anastasia's door, apologizing?

"Ana, let me in." He yelled ater another five minutes, but still no response. As he waited, he started to really think about what happened tonight and then he realised something – he just wanted her.

He wanted her, and he had just been jealous.

While knowing that Anastasia Steele was the last woman he wanted to share his bed with, he also knew that if she kept looking like this and being around him he just won't be able to keep his hands to himself.

He just had to sleep with her, and then he would get over this interest in her.

Just as he smiled at the idea of having sex with her, the door opened and he almost fell into her room.

She was wearing the same black dress and her face looked natural now – no makeup, no black tears. She actually looked beautiful, how hadn't he noticed it before?

"Ana, I – " He stood up, but she just took the food tray from his hands and was about to close the door again but this time he didn't let her.

"Get out." She commanded when he placed his foot between her room and the door.

"No, Ana, I won't get out, I have to say something and I want you to let me say it."

"You know, then tell me what you have to tell me because you already ruined my date and my plans for the evening!" She yelled as she walked back in the room and sat on her bed.

"Ana, I wanted to apologize for my behavior. It was rude and impolite."

"Really? You know, Christian, I hope it was fun laughing at me. And now, after reading books all my life someone finally asks me out, you ruin it! Thank you so much."

"Ana, he was stupid, you wouldn't have lasted..." Christian said as he followed her in the room and sat down next to her.

"I don't care! I wanted to feel wanted, to be given flowers, and I wanted to be kissed goodnight! Why did you do it? I am not asking you to like me, but can you just ignore me and leave me alone?"

"How can I not care when you go out with someone else and look so good and are so desirable?" And right as Christian finished the sentence he decided to show her how much he desired her by taking her in his arms and kissing her. He leaned over her on the bed and kissed her lips passionately and with power while his hands rested on her waist.

It was a perfect kiss, Ana realized.

But then she got back to the real world – she was kissing Christian! She immediately pulled away, but he stayed in his place looking at her as she was lying under him.

"Get out!"

"Ana, why so harsh? This was like wow..."

She rolled away and stood up from the bed, fixing her black dress. "What the hell was that?!"

"I told you, I just couldn't resist you."

"Well, you will have to because I am not one of those girls you sleep with and then leave."

"It is not like I just sleep with them and leave the next morning."

"I actually don't care, please leave me alone now." Ana said, opening the door for him to leave.

"This is so not over." He said as he stood up and left her room.


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry for not updating again! I was out of the city and didn't have internet connection :( **

**Thanks to icalyn for editing! :)**

* * *

Ana smiled as she walked out of the office the next day because she knew what he must be feeling now that he saw her in her skinny jeans and a see through blouse with a lace and satin bra.

At first she had felt awful knowing she let him kiss her. But then she realized that this was really a good strategy – as long as he wanted her and was about to do anything to get her, she had the attention he should have on work.

So she was thrilled when she received flowers that evening with a card from Christian.

_Sorry and still wanting you._

_I will be waiting for you in the lobby._

_You won't regret it._

_Meet me at eight._

_Christian _

If he was thinking she would go there and consider sleeping with him he was wrong. So wrong. But she could go on the date or whatever he has planned for them and leave him hanging for more.

She decided it was the time to wear that pink dress, combined with gold sandals and a pink purse. She washed her hair and then dried it, making it straight and stylish.

When finally at eight thirty she was ready, she was not surprised to see Christian still waiting for her downstairs.

"I thought you wouldn't come," he said as she walked to him.

"How could I miss the chance to go on a date with the infamous Christian Grey?"

"Does everyone talk about me so much?"

"I don't know, I just read books and don't talk to our colleagues, but sometimes when Kate tells me what's new in the office..."

"I wanted to make up for the date you missed last night. So let's imagine I just saw a beautiful woman and asked her out," he said as he led her outside where a car was waiting.

He opened the door for her and when they both were in, he turned to her. "My name is Christian, may I know yours?"

"Anastasia. But you can call me Ana." She smiled at the cheeky idea of meeting the first time.

"You look wonderful tonight, Ana."

"Thank you, Christian," she said, keeping the smile on her face. Flirting definitely was not bad. And definitely won't hurt.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she watched the scenes change as they were driving. It looked as though they were going out of the city, somewhere in the mountains.

"You'll see. Now, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, I work in a company that buys and sells other companies. I do the financial stuff, kind of similar to an accountant, but more. Actually the reason I am here is because I need to work on a new company we are planning to sell in a few months."

"Sounds interesting, Ana. We have very similar jobs, I must confess. But better tell me more about yourself."

"Well, I was born in Georgia, and my mom still lives there with my stepdad. My biological father left me and my mom soon after my birth, but thank God that made my mom meet Ray, my dad."

"Where is he from?"

"Oh, he is from Seattle. I decided to live with him after they divorced. I love mom, but I didn't get along with her new husband, so I came here. And you?"

"Adopted into a prefect family. I don't know much about my biological parents, but I don't care because I consider the Grey's as my real family. My mom's a doctor, dad used to work as a police officer. I have an older brother and a younger sister who is the only biological child to my parents. I couldn't love my family more. I have a very good relationship with my brother...and my sister is just adorable and a real diva. They are all amazing."

Christian did not know why he was telling Ana all this stuff. This had to be just a simple date to get her in his bed just to make him no longer want her. But talking with her was so...freeing.

"Sounds lovely. Are they from Seattle?" Ana asked, not sure what made her have such interest in Christian's family.

And throughout the evening she had not only an interest in his family, but also in his favorite music, movies, and books. In his life.

Just as he had in hers.

"Oh, that was tasty," Ana said as she finished her pasta and took a sip of red wine from her glass.

"Yeah, I actually love pasta. And mac and cheese is my favorite food."

"Really?" Ana asked. "I like to cook it, too. Easy and tasty. You should have a bite of my recipe, it tastes amazing!"

"Well, you could invite me sometime when you cook it."

Ana looked at Christian, giving him a cute smile. She didn't know if she was still acting, or the more frightening possibility of it being real. She started to realize that being with him did not have to be annoying and frustrating. He was funny and he had so many interesting stories.

Ana was not the only one confused by their feelings. Christian had never imagined that Ana actually was a cook, or that she has a passion for music including playing the piano, and books are her hobby that she does when she can't do anything else. That she was such an interesting and intelligent woman. And incredibly beautiful to boot.

But everything had to come to an end, and Ana knew it. When Ana had come back from the ladies room, Christian had already paid and was ready to go back to the hotel.

"I had a great time tonight. I didn't know there was a place that you can see the whole city like that..."

"Lucio told me today about this place. I also wouldn't have imagined that view," he said as they drove away from the little village.

Now they were closer together than they were on the way there, and they both had learned so many new things about each other, and that...that Christian wanted to kiss her.

And Ana wanted to be kissed since this date would not lead anywhere further.

"Kiss me." At first she was not aware she had said it out loud, but when his lips came to hers, she knew she had. She didn't regret it because the kiss was amazing. Probably she would regret it when she next saw his face but now it was all about them, their lips, their tongues, and their hands...

Soon the car stopped, and Christian was out again to help Ana get out, like a real gentleman.

"Ana, I had a fantastic time tonight," he said as he lowered his head down to hers and his hands found her waist, bringing her to him. But this time she did not respond.

"Christian, thank you so much. But as I said – I am not going to sleep with you. Not tonight, not in a hundred years time. I would appreciate if we could be at least friends now that I know that you are not a complete idiot. But nothing more."

He sighed. No was no.

"Well, then thank you for the evening. It still was wonderful." Christian smiled and waved her goodbye as she left for her elevator.

He did not believe this was all going to be over so soon. He wouldn't push her, but he knew that she wanted him.

He just had to make her lose control.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, here is another chapter.. Hope you like it ;) **

**As the rest of the story - edited by icalyn. **

* * *

A Saturday morning and she was working.

Well, what else could she do after that evening?

Christian Grey had been the last person she had ever wanted or liked, but yesterday things changed.

He had been sweet and nice to her. For the first time since she has known him, he actually seemed real, and told her true information about himself.

She had went on the date because it would make him want her more, but once they started talking about so many different things, she realized they actually had so much in common.

He was not a bad guy at all. Maybe he was arrogant and a player, but he seemed to have a sweet heart. And when it came to women...she wondered how would he have treated her if they...

Gross! She and him in bed together, naked. Never!

After all, he still was the same Grey with whom she had worked for three years. He still was the guy everyone talked about in the office.

They could be friends, even though they actually were enemies.

She put away the work and went to the balcony. After looking out for a few minutes, she went back inside and took the outfit she had worn yesterday to work and put it on. She quickly styled her hair in a bun and put on some light makeup.

The new Ana would do at least some sightseeing. She was in Rome after all!

"Grazie!" She said twenty minutes later as she bought the famous Italian ice cream.

She decided that she had to see a few things since she was there like the Colosseum and the Vatican. Then she could do some shopping – had Kate given her some invisible pills or something that made her do things she avoided before?

The day was hot but she really enjoyed it since she was in Italy and eating a cold ice cream.

She had to admit - the city was very beautiful. She loved the feeling, she loved the places she went to see, and she loved the food.

But then she stopped in her tracks. She didn't love what she was seeing in front of her. Already with someone else!?

She watched as Christian laughed with the girl, he looked like he was telling her one of his funny stories he had told her yesterday.

How could she ever consider that Christian was anything but this? But what should she expect? That he would keep wanting her and trying to get her when he could have any other girl?

Her joyous mood was ruined. She decided to leave the restaurant as soon as possible in case he noticed her and then she would have to meet his love interest as well.

She rushed back to her hotel and decided it was the perfect time for a bath. A bath that would make her forget everything that had happened over the past few days.

She put on some music on her phone as she laid in the bubbly bath she made using the hotel's provided shower gel.

He says he wants her but then the next day he is out with someone else. He is a jerk and an idiot.

Just like she had always known.

* * *

"Thank you, Elena." Christian said as they left the restaurant.

"Well, good luck with the girl. I hope she is worth the trouble. You know, when will I get the invitation to your wedding?"

Christian laughed. "No wedding for me any time soon. But she is...well, I am not sure if I want a serious relationship with anyone right now, and I know I have no future with her even if I did want it...but she is hot!"

"Oh, Grey, the same old jokes. Say hi to your family for me. I guess my fiancée must be waiting for me." His old friend Elena said as she checked her watch.

Maybe it was the time for him to go back to the hotel, too. But not to his room.

Because he knew he had to continue his plan.

What was a better idea to make her realize she wants him than making her jealous? Thank God, his old friend Elena who moved to Italy five years ago was in the city so she was able to accompany him to dinner today.

Actually that was not the only part of the plan. He felt like some creep when realized he had followed Ana everywhere. He even waited outside of a lingerie store and wondered who would get to see her in what she had bought in there...

On his way back to the hotel, he stopped in a shop and bought a bottle of wine and a pizza at the pizzeria next to their hotel.

Then he did the hardest thing he had to do today – knock on her door.

"Just a second!" He heard her yell. She must have ordered room service again if she was so calm.

But he could see she was no longer calm as she opened the door and stared at him.

"Christian..."

"I thought we could have dinner together, since we are trying to be at least friends, right?" Christian asked as she allowed him in by stepping aside.

"Well, I haven't eaten all day so come in!" She laughed.

Christian smirked at her words. He knew what exactly she had done all day. And how much she had eaten. "I also have wine but if you want we can have something nonalcoholic..."

"Oh, wine is perfect! I actually ordered a bottle!"

Why was she doing this? Why was she actually happy he was there and why didn't she send him away when she saw him?

Maybe because deep inside she knew he had not slept with that girl. And he had come to her instead. Maybe it meant she thought she was better than that blonde and tanned chick.

Or maybe the wine that already was inside her was talking for her.

And maybe it would soon take over her mind.

* * *

"Oh, I went there today, too!" Ana exclaimed as they talked about Rome and its most beautiful places.

"It looked very impressive, I have to say," Christian commented on the Colosseum and then took the bottle they were near emptying. "More wine?"

As Ana nodded he took her glass and filled it, then doing the same with his.

"What else did you do today?" Ana asked, and then he realized his plan must have been working.

Of course she knew that he had been out on a date, or so she must think. Who knew what could come after this revelation?

"Well, I was out with an old friend of mine from high school. Elena lives in Italy since her fiancée is from here, and was in Rome, so we decided to meet. It was fun, she told me of so many places I should see. If you want, I can take you with me."

He had been out with whom? So it was not a date after all. That meant he probably still wanted her...

She watched him talk about something and smiled, looking right in his eyes.

What could be the worst that can happen? She thought.

She would have a great night...

The awkwardness after...well, the situation is already awkward enough.

No, no, no! Another voice repeated in her head. She didn't need to waste a night with him!

But then, as she kept looking at him, her robe somehow had started to become open, she decided against hating Christian.

"I will be right back." Ana said and Christian watched her fix her robe and go to the bathroom.

* * *

She was drunk.

He would have never imagined he would see her drunk but there she was. No wonder she even flirted with him.

But when Ana walked out of the bathroom wearing just a bra and panties, he realized this wouldn't be the night they spent together having sex.

"I thought it was hot in here..." Ana said, as she sat back down, next to Christian. Only this time her hand rested on his thigh. Until he pulled it away.

He stood up, quickly followed by her as she wrapped her arms around him, wanting to kiss him.

"Ana." He said but then she jumped on him, giving him no other option but to wrap his arms around her butt to hold her. She kissed his neck and Christian found himself sitting down on the bed, then Ana started pushing him in a more horizontal position.

"Wow, wow." He mumbled as her hand reached his shaft that now was starting to get hard.

But he knew he had to stop.

"Anastasia..." He pulled away but she wouldn't let him go that easily.

"I know that you want me."

"Ana, please, let's take this slow, okay?"

"We both want each other, Christian..."

"Oh, Ana, Ana...You are drunk. But we will discuss this when you are sober. Now let's get you to bed." He said as he stood up and was about to make sure Ana laid down, but then she made it clear she didn't need his help.

"Get the fuck out! I am not drunk! I drank just a few glasses and that doesn't make me drunk. You are the one losing here." She walked to the door and opened it wide for him to walk out.

And that's what he did.

Maybe they didn't do it tonight, but he knew that they would so have sex in the future.


	11. Chapter 11

**A busy week! Well, but here is an update! **

**We are getting closer and closer to some real action ;)**

**Edited by icalyn :) **

* * *

"Kate, I need your help," Ana said as Kate answered her call. With her free hand, Ana was pouring herself water since she had a hangover.

It was only the second time in her life she had such a bad hangover. The first time had been her graduation party, but back then she didn't care with whom she had made out that night or what she had done.

But last night…

Why did she have to remember everything?

Why did she have to drink that wine at all? Initially she had wanted to forget that Christian had been out with someone else, then she had thought she would spend the evening alone.

That was one bottle.

And then she had ordered another, and Christian had come with one more…combined with the fact that she usually didn't drink more than two glasses explained why she was feeling so horrible right now.

She wished she had passed out since she would have never tried to seduce Christian Grey when she was sober.

Of course, she could no longer deny he was actually attractive, funny and smart.

But he was not for her. He was her enemy, and he was her colleague.

And she had tried to...oh God, she wanted to throw up as her memory flashed to how she jumped on him nearly naked.

Gross, she hated to remember all that happened previous night. How will she ever be able to look him in the eye again?

"Ana, what's wrong?" Kate asked and Ana tried to think of how to tell her friend this entire story.

"How to explain this...I got drunk." Ana giggled, trying to hide her nervousness. "And well I was with a guy with whom I had gone out and told him we would not have anything more than this, but then I somehow..."

"Ana, who is the guy?" Kate asked, now with a more serious tone to her voice.

"Well, you don't know him..." She tried to lie, not wanting to confess she actually had something with Christian.

"Holy crap, Ana! It is totally someone I know and since you are in Rome and I don't know anyone in Rome besides..." There was a few seconds silence.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH CHRISTIAN?"

"Well, not exactly..."

"Oh God, Ana, you are messing this up. And what do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"Okay, I will tell you the story very quickly. The thing is...I was out with a guy from work, and Christian was there, too, with a girl from the office. They sat with us, but then he started telling my date about me before I got this...new Ana, and it was too much for me so I went back to the hotel. And then he came to my room and apologized and I was angry... and well he had ruined my date and I had wanted to feel special and desired and…well, I had drank too much wine then, too. And then he said he had been jealous and asked me to go out with him the next day. I agreed because I thought it would make him want me and then I would not let him have me." Ana paused after her speech, but then continued. Better to tell this fast and without any chance for comments. "We went out and it was...we were like strangers, on a first date. On our way back to the hotel we...kissed. But I said that I would not sleep with him."

"Perfect, Ana, so what happened yesterday?"

"I was exploring the city and when I was having dinner, I saw Christian with a woman. She was so beautiful – blonde, tan, she was wearing only the most expensive designer clothes, and she looked about his age. I kinda got a bit jealous." Ana confessed taking a few sips of the water. "I went to my hotel room and drank a bottle of wine in half an hour. Then I ordered another, but as I went to open the door guess who was there with a pizza and a bottle of wine..."

"Oh, Ana, Ana. Tell me you told him to leave and went to bed early."

"Well, not exactly," Ana said. "I acted as if I was in the mood for pizza and wine and let him in. Then he said he had been out with an old friend who was engaged, and with that something changed in me and I was no longer angry with him. We drank the wine and talked... and drank more wine... and then somehow I was kissing him and wearing only underwear."

"Ana!" Kate sighed. "I hope you at least used protection."

"Oh God, that's the worst part!"

"Wait, what? Ana, you could be pregn-"

"No, no, Kate. We didn't get that far."

"I thought he wanted to have sex with you more than anything?"

Would he ever want to see her again? Ana thought. "Yes, kinda..."

"So you rejected him?"

"No," Ana paused. "I was drunk and he told me that we wouldn't have sex tonight because of it."

"Wow... I didn't know he was nice and was capable of being this... gentlemanly."

"Gentlemanly and nice? It would have been better had he stayed so we both could regret it now." Ana said angrily. At least then they both would feel awkward now.

"Ana, maybe he is not as bad as we have always thought. I thought he would take advantage of any girl. But t seems he might not be that bad..."

"Well, for someone looking for a relationship it might be a plus, but for me..."

"Oh Ana, I really don't know what you should do. Just talk to him and say that you weren't yourself..."

"I hope he believes that and I also hope that now he has no interest in me at all." Ana said. Or she lied. Because now that she thought about it, maybe the new Ana would have let herself have a little fling with him.

"Okay Ana, I need to go to my parent's home; I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, say hi to them from me." As Ana hung up the phone she fell on the bed, remembering how she had been there yesterday and with whom.

Oh, she couldn't let herself think about it.

She would take a nap for a few hours. And then she would go do something for herself, maybe go to gym or something... She needed to be refreshed and ready for work.


	12. Chapter 12

**well, guess what is going to happen in the next chapter ;) **

**edited by icalyn ! **

* * *

As Christian closed his laptop he sighed. This had been one hell of a day.

He had worked on his ideas for like ten hours straight and he was not even tired.

He wondered how Ana felt today. Did she think about him? She must have, he knew it. And he also knew this was not the end.

He had a strong feeling that drunk or sober, Anastasia Steele wanted him.

At least he still hoped. And hoped that he would be able to take off what she had been wearing last night.

Oh God, not even a cold shower would help him if he continued to imagine her naked. How could the most unattractive woman become all he thought of just in a few days?

He stopped thinking about it and stood up, looking out of the window. It was already dark. He had to do something.

And then he realized that visiting the swimming pool that was on the roof was such a good idea. It would take his thoughts away from Ana, he hoped.

Within thirty minutes he was swimming laps in the pool. All he concentrated on was the water. At least it was until he heard the door of the poolroom open and he saw her. She was wearing a tee shirt and yoga pants. Oh God, she looked so desirable as her face was still red from the workout she must have done before she came up here.

She seemed not to notice him in the dark atmosphere of the poolroom. He was the only one there and he was in a corner of the pool, watching as she took off her clothes and left herself only in a black bikini.

She jumped in the water, still unaware of his presence.

But as she stepped out of the water, breathing hard, he realized he had to make her aware of the fact that she was not alone.

So the next time she dived into the water he was there when she resurfaced.

"Agh!" She yelled as she saw a man in front of her as she took in a deep breath.

But then she realized it was not just an ordinary man. It was Christian.

And now he was leaning down to kiss her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she swam away from him, staring at him, and the smirk on his face.

"Ana, let's not fool ourselves..." Christian said as he came closer to her while she continued swimming away from him.

She kept moving away from Christian until she felt the wall against her back. She continued trying to escape him as she moved to the other side, but now she was laughing as she splashed some water on him.

But then she was in the corner and he was coming to her.

"Gotcha." He said as he lowered his head and whispered into Ana's ear.

Ana fought back. But she was no longer trying to flee from Christian.

She fought back all the thoughts that she shouldn't be doing this and that should not like him.

She let him kiss her.

At first it was sweet and soft, but then his hands went around her naked waist.

"About yesterday..." Ana started to say between kisses.

"Ana, I'm sorry but I didn't want you to think we only slept together because you were drunk."

"Well, that would have been your only chance."

He laughed. "Don't you want me? I'll admit, I want you so bad that it is painful for me to stand here and look at your body."

"Christian..." Ana sighed, but he shushed her by placing a finger on her lips.

"I know what you want to say. But it is too late to make me believe you don't want me. And if you think that would make things awkward for us – can it be more awkward than it already is? We could be something like... colleagues with benefits."

Ana smiled at his words. Yes, they already had enough reasons to be awkward with each other. And maybe they really could...

But then again they had forgotten that in two months one of them would get the dream job they both want.

"We would be more like enemies with benefits."

"Ah, Steele, Steele..." He tightened his arms around her as he continued. "I am sure that I will get the job. So if you can deal with it, we will have no problem with that."

"Well, you might be wrong about that, Grey."

He moved his mouth to her ear, still smiling from her confidence. "Room 412."


	13. Chapter 13

**;)**

**huge thanks to icalyn for editing :)**

* * *

If he thought that she would run to his room right after he left, then he was wrong.

She swam for twenty more minutes before she returned to her room and took a shower. Then she picked out a pink underwear set.

She dried her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders. She applied mascara and eyeliner, and then she went to her bag for the shoes. The pink high heeled shoes even the new Ana thought she would never wear.

She looked in the mirror, and for the first time in her life she felt confident. For the first time, she was aware of the fact that she was beautiful and sexy. She put on the white hotel robe, and then she walked out of her room.

Since it was late, she hoped the hotel halls would be empty of tourists, with them in bed to get some sleep to see the city tomorrow.

Even if she hopefully won't get much sleep tonight.

Christian's room was only ten rooms away so she did not have far to go to get to his room. She considered going back to her room, but then she pushed away the thought by knocking on the door.

"Room service!"

He opened the door with his sexy smirk and stared at her.

"I don't remember ordering anything."

"Well, I must have the wrong room, then..." Ana sighed, but then he stopped her from walking away by grabbing her by her waist and kissing her.

"You came." He said as they broke the kiss and he closed the door.

"Not yet." She said, smirking as she untied the sash of the robe.

"But soon." He replied with a similar facial expression." May I take your coat?"

"My coat." Ana laughed. "But yes, I think it is kinda hot in here." Ana said, as she let Christian take the robe off of her body.

And only then did Christian have a full view of her. He didn't know what was going to happen but she was... he would punch in the face all the guys from work who thought she was ugly and unattractive. She was something...

"Well, the night's short, so don't waste your time, Grey."

"Just a night?"

"Just a night." Ana nodded. This would be just a one-night stand.

"Well, then how about we make the most of it, Steele."

Christian made his way to her and kissed her hard, this time with his hands on her butt. She jumped on him just the way she had done the previous evening, but this time... This time he pushed her against the door as they made out.

He ran one of his hands up and down her back while she managed to unbuckle his pants and let them fall on the ground. She explored his chest as she ran her hands up and down his six-pack.

"Oh..." Ana moaned as Christian unhooked her bra and she helped him get rid of it.

"We need a bed." He said as he carried her to the bed and placed her on it.

He hovered over her body as he kissed her lips once again.

"Your shirt is dirty, take it off."

"You are dirty." He replied with a smirk as he left her lips and stood up on his knees and took off his shirt.

"Now we are fair." She said as she caressed his strong and muscular chest.

"I like this definition of fair." He said as he took her breasts in his hands. He kissed them and then took her right nipple in his mouth.

Ana's moans were his new favorite sound. The way her hands stopped on his arms as he bit her, allowing her to concentrate on her pleasure.

As he took her other nipple in his mouth, his hand made its way to her panties.

"Christian..."

Ana felt her orgasm slowly building up as his hand rubbed her clit and when he inserted his fingers in her and started to move it was too much.

"Oh, God, yes!" She yelled as the pleasure ripped through her body.

This definitely was not a bad decision to come here tonight. This was... and he hadn't even taken off his boxers yet!

"I. Want. You. Inside. Of. Me." She said each word as she reached to get to the lower side of his body, taking off his boxers to reveal his rock hard member.

He lowered his body so that he was hovering over her again and kissed her lips with one of his hands in her hair, and with the other he took a condom from his bedside table. He ripped the foil open and rolled it on his length.

And then he kept kissing her as he filled her.

It was hard to kiss when all Ana wanted to do was scream. In pleasure! He was huge, and he was... he was fantastic.

Fantastic as he slowly moved within her. Fantastic as he quickened the tempo.

And fantastic to the highest level as he moved in and out of her, making her scream and come as she had never come before.

"Christian!" She yelled as she let go.

As he found his release, he stopped and rolled onto the bed so that he lay next to her.

Their breathing could be heard in the next room.

Then Christian looked at her and took a stray of her hair, moving it behind her ear. "I like your hair like this." He said as he looked in her eyes. How had he never realized she had the most beautiful eyes a woman could ever have?

"Thank you."

Christian took her in his arms and kissed her before he stood up and went to the bathroom. "You will be expected in here in seven minutes." He said and closed the door after him.

He quickly unpacked the candles that were going to be used. He started filling the bathtub with water and added some bath foam. Then he lit the candles and filled the glasses with red wine. When had he done so much for a girl? Maybe in high school for Elena?

But in the past ten years no girl had more attention from him than just sex. If there were candles, it was the girl who was making a romantic atmosphere.

But this was different... He didn't know why and what made this so special but he just wanted Anastasia Steele to remember this.

And two minutes later the door opened and her hand went to her mouth as she saw everything Christian had done.

"How about a bath?" Christian asked as he closed the distance between them and took her hands in his, causing the cover that she had been holding to her body fall on the floor.

She smiled and followed him to the bath.

Since it was just a hotel it was not the biggest bath she had seen, but as Christian got in and took her in his arms, it was perfect.

He took the glasses of wine and handed one to Ana.

"Mmm..." She moaned as the hot water reached the line of her breasts and she took a sip of the wine.

"Tomorrow is going to be a sunny day, I heard." Christian said, looking down at the woman in his arms. He knew he wanted to spend it with her.

"I heard it is usually sunny in Rome."

"But since we are not usually here and I plan to visit some towns nearby, I thought you could come with me."

Anastasia smiled at the invitation – more than anything she wanted to scream yes at the moment, but she was aware of the fact that it had to end.

But again something talked for her.

"That's a good idea. Anything special in mind?"

"Actually, no. How about we just take a car and drive somewhere? We can keep to the coast and decide if we want to take a swim or something... So?"

"I'm in, Grey."

"Oh, Steele..." Christian said as he brought her closer to him and kissed her neck.

"I like it here." Ana said as she took another sip of wine.

"In my arms?"

They both laughed and Christian tightened his hold of her.

"I like it in Rome. It is very beautiful here."

"Yeah, this city feels kinda old, in a good way of course, after living in Seattle."

"If I got the job, I promised myself I would finally take a vacation. And now I think I have found the perfect destination."

"If I get the job I thought of finally buying an apartment."

"The salary's big, but not that big." Ana said, shocked of his plans.

"Well, it's not a matter of salary. If I wanted, I could have taken a loan from a bank and the apartment would be mine. But I just want to achieve this. I get enough money from my own business, this is just for... for me."

"What do you do?"

"Like what?"

"You mentioned another business." Ana said.

"Just the same. Only I am the boss. I have parts from a few companies and I am waiting for their price to rise and then I sell them."

"I didn't know... Don't you have to be there to control your employees?"

"I am the only one. It is like a hobby – predicting if the price will rise and when will it happen."

"Oh, I am definitely not brave enough for that... That's why I read books."

"What's your favorite one?" Christian asked, softly drawing circles on her skin under the water.

"I have many favorites. I can tell you that I love English literature, I would love to visit London one day."

"My mom loves reading, too. We have a library in my parents' house."

"I would to have one too when I settle down. A big house with a library."

"A big house? How many children do you want?"

"Haha, it is not like that... But I don't have anything against kids. I was raised as an only child, I often wished I had someone to play with when I was at home alone."

"I am not sure I will ever settle down. But invite me to your kid's birthday parties. I like to see children knowing that they are raised in happy families and that they are loved."

"Wasn't your family good to you? I thought you loved them?"

"Well, I do, I really do. But the hate for my biological mother is just something that I don't think I will be able to get over."

"Why do you hate her that much? Many horrible parents leave their children. The Grey's have been wonderful to you."

"I know, but it is a long story..."

Ana looked at him with a soft smile. "We have all night."

And that was all they had, he reminded himself. "So let's not waste it." He put their glasses away and brought her to him that they were able to comfortably kiss each other.

His hands were touching her everywhere. Her warm and soft body, her perfect body.

And as they parted for air they stood up and Christian dried Ana with one of the hotel's towels.

Ana took another and did the same to Christian.

And when they were finished Christian took her in his arms and carried her back to the bed.

This time it was slow and sensual.

The first time had been hot and wild sex. This time was making love. Without any actual love, of course.

The next round was something wilder since they did it on the hotel balcony.

But then they returned to the bed for the final round that was something so powerful and passionate and yet so sweet and tender.

"Perfect." Ana murmured as she rested her head on Christian's chest.

"Sweet dreams, Ana." He said as he turned off the little bedside lamp.

"Sweet dreams, Christian." She replied as she lightly kissed his skin, in response feeling her hair being kissed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, time for chapter fourteen. I know sometimes you don't like these chort chapters and short stories, but this is my way of writing - I have a lot of ideas and I can't stop thinking about them, I am really trying to work on something longer than 20k words, but I just don't succeed. This story also will have just about 20 chapters, but I hope you still like it. **

**But the good news is that I finished Never Too Late, so you will be able to read the ending chapters soon. And now I am finally going to work on Surprise Nanny ;) And I also wrote down a few new ideas, so probably in september you will be able to read two new stories from me. **

**This is edited by icalyn as everything lately :)**

* * *

Her hair was sprawled on her bare back while she had hugged his waist. Her leg was wrapped around his. Normally he would silently leave the bed and then the room, eventually leaving the house entirely. And he left the woman's life, without ever looking back.

But this time he watched her sleep, afraid of waking her up. That it wouldn't be just this one night was clear.

How long? How long did he usually have girlfriends? A few weeks, tops. But, he knew he wanted to be with Ana for as long as possible. They were perfect in bed. They also got along pretty well so dates wouldn't be bad, either. Today he would show her she would not regret this.

He saw her open her eyes and he smiled.

"Good morning." She said as she saw him.

"Good morning." Christian said, then brought his face to hers and kissed her. She wrapped her hands around his neck as she let him kiss her and as she responded to the kiss as well.

"We are late for breakfast." Christian said as they pulled away.

"Well, I think we had a good reason to sleep in." Ana said, smiling as she remembered their actions last night.

"But now let's wake up and go." Christian said as he jumped out of the bed, standing there naked.

"Just five more minutes." Ana groaned.

"Well, then I will have to take that shower alone, I guess." He smirked and Ana immediately jumped out of the bed and followed him to the bathroom.

* * *

"No!" Ana exclaimed as Christian left the door open.

"Just take what you will need for the day and night. I am not going to close that door to give you time to get ready." He said, making her sigh as she quickly took a few things she would definitely need.

"One minute!" She yelled as she took a dress from her bag and clean underwear and went to the bathroom. She didn't how, but she managed to make herself look at least normal in that one minute.

When she returned, Christian was already waiting at the door with her newly packed bag for their little getaway.

"Our car is waiting for us." Christian said as they got into the elevator that took them to the lobby where Christian collected the keys and signed the necessary paperwork. They walked out of the hotel to the black Audi that Christian had rented. He opened the door for Anastasia first, then got in himself.

"So, where are we going?" Ana asked as he started the engine and started to drive.

"To some mall." He replied as he set something in the built-in navigation.

"Oh, what do we need from there?"

"You will see, Ana." He gave her a quick smile before he returned his eyes to the road.

In a few minutes he stopped the car in front of some shop and got out, again opening Ana's door like a gentleman.

"I'll give you twenty minutes by yourself, okay? Can we meet at the car then?" Christian asked and as Ana nodded he kissed her lips.

Twenty minutes later, Christian saw Ana return from the mall with a bag from La Perla. He knew he was going to like it. But even more he hoped she would like what he had prepared for them.

"Hey." He said as he got out to greet her.

"So, ready to go?" She asked as she got in the car and carefully put her new purchase's bag in the car seat behind her.

"I am. And you?"

"More than ready." Ana said with a smile.

"First, here is breakfast." Christian said as he handed Ana a bag from a cafeteria and a tea.

"Tea." She said, looking at him with a bit of surprise.

"I've seen you every day for... For like three years? I know you drink tea instead of coffee."

"Thank you." Ana said, taking a sip of the hot drink.

"Let's go." Christian said as he turned on the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

Ana was not sure how he managed it all so quickly – but she didn't care as long as everything was the way it was. U2 was playing on the radio, she was eating a very tasty sandwich, and they were driving somewhere. This was fantastic.

She kinda started to hope that their 'one night together' would turn into more. So much more.

* * *

"Oh, taste this." Ana said as she took a forkful of her dinner and moved it towards Christian's mouth.

"Mmm, it is so delicious." He said as he swallowed the fish.

The day had been perfect. They drove to some village in a mountain where they took a walk. They ate ice cream, they went through all the little shops, they laughed, they talked, and they kissed.

Then they got to their next stop – a slightly larger village near the sea. They checked into a small hotel and then went out for dinner.

"Yours is delicious, too." Ana said, pointing to his steak.

"Everything's wonderful here." Christian said. But the most wonderful thing in here was the woman sitting in front of him. How wrong he had been when he thought she was boring and unattractive? She was the most perfect woman he had ever met.

He truly hoped she would meet a man that realizes how much she is worth because she is gold. She is rare diamond.

They finished their meal and continued walking through the village. They passed a few shops but then Ana stopped at one window.

"It is so beautiful." Ana said as she looked at the ring.

"It seems to be something antique."

"I like old things. It makes me think if they have lasted this long they will last forever. And the piece has a story to it as well." She started walking again, and Christian followed her.

"So, how about we go to that beach?" Christian asked.

"I don't have my bikini." Ana said, and Christian leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I don't see a problem in that."

And there wasn't any problem. The beach was empty since it was late so they both undressed quickly and ran in the cold water.

"Aaah! It's cold."

"Come here." Christian said as he opened his arms and wrapped them around the brunette.

"Warmer?" He asked as he ran his hands up and down her body.

"Yes. Perfect." And as they later lay on the beach in each other's arms, Ana noticed a few scars on his chest. She caressed them and decided to ask about them. "Where do these come from?"

Usually Christian would say to forget it or something like that, but this time he told Ana the whole story of how he had been treated before he lived with the Grey's. And it felt perfect to actually be able to share his life with someone.

Perfect was also what came next - the night. So perfect that the next morning they earned looks at the breakfast restaurant as they kissed each other. All of the hotel must have heard them together.

And as they drove back to Rome, they both knew it was not over.

"I need to get ready for work." Ana said as they entered the elevator.

"Me too." Christian agreed.

As they walked out of the elevator and Christian stopped at his room that was first, he took Ana's hand. "Nine in the morning at the breakfast restaurant?"

Ana nodded, smiling.

And then Christian kissed her one last time that night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Unfortunately the happiness will have to end someday.. **

**Edited by icalyn :)**

* * *

"Ana, do you want to join us?" The men from work asked at lunch break as they were leaving to go to some café, but then Ana looked at Christian, and of course his look told her what she needed and wanted to know.

"Not this time, have fun." She said and as soon as they were alone in the room she walked to Christian's desk, sat on his lap and kissed him.

"So, where are we going out for lunch?"

"My lunch is in my arms." Christian said as he held her closer to his chest.

"Your late dinner is in your hands. But now how about we really get something to eat?" Ana asked, as she escaped from his hold and took her handbag.

"I can't wait for that dinner, but now let's go." Christian said as he stood up and followed her to the exit. As they got in the elevator Christian closed the distance between them and their lips by kissing her one more time before going out. But Ana wanted more, with her hand clung in his hair, while the other was under his shirt.

"Mmm, I can't wait for later." She said in his mouth.

Just as they were actually going to pull away, they were interrupted as the elevator doors opened and Emilia was there, looking at the couple. The rest of the office was also watching them from a slightly longer distance.

Then Christian did something Ana had not expected. He took her hand in his and smiled at the Italian company as they left the building. And he did not release her hand after that.

"You are still holding my hand."

"I know." Christian said, smiling at her.

"We are not supposed to – "

He silenced her by kissing her lips. And after that she was no longer sure she really wanted to remind both of them they should end this.

After lunch they earned looks once again from every person in the office. But especially from Emilia. And Paolo.

"Had fun?" The girl asked, looking at Christian.

"Well, we had a great time, thanks. You really have one of the best national cuisines in the world." Christian replied and tightened his hold of Ana's hand.

"Well, you should enjoy it at the party we are throwing." Another woman said.

"What party?" Ana asked.

"A party for you two. You leave on Thursday, right? But tomorrow's your last day here, so we are throwing a little party for you two. We don't get guests from so far very often."

"Oh, that sounds nice." Ana said.

"Yeah, have you guys seen much here?"

"Well, we went to see the seaside and a few villages there yesterday... We love it here." Christian said, secretly wanting to get away from them. Why were these women suddenly so interested in them? Now that they thought they are together?

Well, they didn't know what was under their relationship.

"Ana, did you see any museums? Or bookshops?"

And of course they both recognized that voice. It seemed Paolo was somehow hurt… or irritated. But before Ana had a chance to answer, Christian did.

"Unfortunately, no. We were too busy with other stuff. And now we need to get back to work if you don't mind."

They walked to their desks and Ana took out her phone and sent Christian a message.

**Thank you. **

She typed and smiled at him as they moved back to work.

**Don't thank me when it is my fault. But no wonder the man' s jealous ;) **

She smiled as she read Christian's reply.

**No wonder your ex was pretty shocked too ;)**

**You know she is not my ex. But of course she is jealous of you – knowing she will never be able to win my attention when I have you.**

**Did we really hate each other just a few days ago? **

And as Ana sent it, she really wondered – how could she have hated this amazing man?

* * *

"What's the point of this party?" Christian asked as he danced with Ana.

"I actually don't know. We don't celebrate things like this in our office..."

"But we have the Fourth of July celebration coming soon though."

"Christian..." Ana said, biting her lip. "It is our last night here and I just thought that... maybe let's say we are tired and get out of here..."

"Are you reading my mind?" He asked with a smirk. "I actually couldn't care less what they think, so let's go."

They quickly explained to their hosts that they must have eaten something wrong and they would rather rest in the hotel. And it didn't look as if they were saddened by the news. So they quickly said their goodbyes and left.

And as soon as they were out of the office building Christian took her in his arms and kissed her. "I have been wanting to do that all evening." He said as he broke the kiss, needing more air.

"Well, now you can do it whenever you want. So, what are we doing tonight?"

"How about we just walk around the city? It is our last night here."

Soon they reached the Trevi Fountain where they both threw in some coins, wishing for something, they also saw the Colloseum and a few other sights. But they ended their tour with a few drinks in one of Rome's best bars.

But the night didn't end there because as they came back to the hotel, their real night was about to start.

Ana actually felt pretty sad the next morning when she opened her eyes and saw Christian already out of bed, packing his bags.

"Mmmm... What time is it?" Ana asked as she streched her arms out and started to really wake up.

"We leave in a hour."

"Christian! You didn't wake me, oh God, I need to pack." Ana exclaimed while jumping out of bed, covering her naked body with a dress so quickly it earned a look from Christian.

"You looked too adorable. And by the way," he said as he came closer, "there is nothing I haven't seen." He said as he slid his arms under the fabric of her dress and hugged her naked body.

"There is no time for this now that I have overslept." Ana took his hands away from her and quickly finished putting on the dress. "Will you meet me at my room?" She asked as she collected her belongings from his room.

"Yes, don't worry." Christian said as Ana left the room to go back to hers.

As Ana was about to close her bag her phone rang. And of course – who else would call her except Kate.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, where have you been?!"

"Oh, Kate..." Ana sighed. If only her best friend knew where she had been and more important what she had done.

"Ana, are you okay? You know that your plane leaves in a few hours?"

"Of course I know! And I am completely okay, I was just out of the city and have had a few bits of other interesting stuff..."

"Is Christian Grey that other interesting stuff?"

Of course, how could Ana hide something from her best friend? "Maybe..."

"Ana, did you two…?"

"Oh, yes, we did. No regrets." Ana said, closing her suitcase with her other hand.

"Ana!" Kate exclaimed, laughing. "Is he really so good that all the women I know want to get in his pants?"

"Oh, if they only knew they would give everything they have to be with him."

"And how are the two of you getting along now?" Kate asked, and that was the question Ana wanted to avoid.

"Well, I don't know..."

"How you don't know? Haven't you seen him?"

"No, it's not that... I have seen him a lot after that night. The thing is, we are kinda together. Not as a couple, of course. But we haven't talked about the real terms of our relationship." Ana confessed, sitting on the bed since she had made sure everything was packed and nothing was left in the room.

"Ana, wait, you know that Christian is not a relationship guy, right?"

"I know, and the new Ana is not looking for a relationship at the moment, either."

"I have known you since high school and I know how easily you fall for men. Do you understand that even if Christian suddenly wanted to date someone and let that someone be you, your relationship will end no matter what?"

"If we really dated, why would it have to end?"

"Because only one of you two will get the job you both want. And knowing you, you won't be able to be with him if he got the job. And knowing Christian's ego he wouldn't be able to do it either."

And as Ana was about to answer, someone knocked on the door. Of course, it had to be Christian.

"Okay, I need to go. See you tomorrow, Kate."


	16. Chapter 16

**As always, I am very sorry for not updating for a while, but I was very,very busy. **

**But the good news is that you will be able to read the rest of this story in the next week! ;) And if you kept saying you want this longer, I have to say I am sorry, but this story will stay the way I had first written it :) But I promise I won't abandon my old stories, and you will be able to read new ones. I just need some time and inspiration :D :) **

**This , of course, is edited by icalyn ! :) **

* * *

"What?" Ana asked when Christian gave her the ticket.

"Trust me, this is much better." Christian said as he started walking to their gate with Ana following him, still in shock that he really upgraded her ticket.

"I could have handled economy." Ana said, then smiled. "But thank you."

"You are welcome." He said and quickly pecked her lips as they got to the gate and were boarding the plane. He watched Ana go in front of him and was actually shocked. He remembered how they flew into Rome – disliking and angry at each other.

Now... Now he realized she was something rare and fantastic. She was the most beautiful and sexiest woman he had ever had a chance to know. She was smart and funny. She was confident but nice. But she also was his colleague. And she was his competitor. And he knew this wouldn't be able to last for long.

These days had been wonderful – he had really enjoyed every single minute of them. But no woman was irreplaceable so he had to end their relationship when they land and prepare for the next two hellish months he would spend working.

The flight was long but they still enjoyed each other's company. These were their last kisses, their last caresses, and their last dirty looks.

And they both knew it.

Christian knew it when he let her sleep the last hours of the flight in his lap. And as he caressed her hair as she slept. Because this would be the last time he could.

And Ana knew as she dreamt of their perfect days and nights together. But it had to end.

So when the plane landed and they were both back in Seattle, waiting for their luggage, Christian spoke first. "Ana, I really had a great time, but..."

"I actually wanted to say the same." Ana said, trying to smile. Because no matter how much it had not been a long-term relationship, Kate was right in a way – probably deep in her heart Ana had hoped that they would have stayed together longer.

"Huh, I am glad we both think so." Christian laughed.

"Yeah, our time together was really great. But that one night has ended, I think."

"Thanks for that night." Christian said as he saw their bags on the conveyor and took them.

"Thank you, too, Christian." Ana said as she took her luggage and looked at him.

"Well, how are you getting home? I can take you..."

"No, no, Kate is picking me up. So, this is goodbye, I guess." Ana said holding her bag tighter because she was actually nervous. This already was awkward.

And even more awkward was the hug he gave her before they parted. But of course she knew how it would have ended, right? So she had no reason to be sad now. She had spent a wonderful time with him, she had had the best sex she had ever dreamed of, and she had seen Christian Grey in a different light.

No regrets.

* * *

But she regretted everything she had done in the past week the next morning as she went into work.

Those stares at her, these judging looks. But she walked with her head high.

"Good morning!" She said to one of the women who had been staring at her for way too long.

"Good morning..." The woman mumbled a reply, but Ana didn't care. She could only feel good now that she dressed probably better than all those women.

And as if she didn't notice the looks from the men.

But she had more important things to do – and first was meeting her boss.

She would give him the souvenirs she bought in Italy, and tell him how everything went perfectly. And then she would start her biggest project ever.

And as she knocked on Peter's door, it opened itself. Or somebody opened it, to be clear. Christian, to be exact.

"Good morning, Ana." He said as he left Peter's office.

"Good morning, Christian." She smiled.

But then she remembered the other mornings when they had said the same words...

And as if it had been easier for Christian…for him to see this woman and not be able to put his hands on her, and to know that he never will be able to do it again…

But that's what they had both chose, and he knew that he would have grew tired of her eventually anyway, since he always did before.

"Christian, did you see her?" Josh, his friend suddenly distracted him from his thoughts of Ana.

"See who?"

"Steele. Did she look like this in Rome, too? What's wrong with her?"

"And what exactly is wrong with her?" Christian asked. There was nothing wrong with her; she was better than all of them together.

"Whoa, whoa, man. Didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"I don't have any feelings for her. But let's not lie and say that she doesn't look amazing."

"Okay, okay. Do you think she would go out with me? Maybe she is not that bad... and not only outside, maybe her inside is pretty good too. And with inside you know what I mean." The man laughed and for the first time in his life Christian really wanted to hit his friend.

He really hoped Anastasia would not fall for his stupid jokes and tricks if he tried to seduce her. She deserved more.

And as much as Christian would want it, he knew he could never be hers because all he could offer her was sex. Not feelings or love.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is another one! :) **

**Edited by icalyn :))**

"Why are we even here?" Kate asked as they sat in the corner of the room with their glasses half empty, looking at everyone else getting drunk celebrating the Fourth of July.

"Why not? It is an office party. I haven't been out in two weeks."

"You mean you haven't been out since you ended things with him, right? And I don't remember you going out a lot before you went to Rome." Kate said as she took another sip of the cheap alcohol.

"Look, you can go home if you want. I want to stay, and look who is coming to us..." Ana winked at Kate as she noticed the two men.

"Ana! Kate! You look wonderful, ladies." Josh said, and Ana flashed him a smile.

"Would you like to dance?" Richard asked as he took Kate's hand, and Josh took Ana's.

"Sure!" Ana said, looking at Kate who didn't look as happy as Ana, but still stood up and followed the men to the dance floor.

"Ana, you look very good tonight." Josh said as they danced to the music.

Ana smiled at his compliment, but then she remembered how another man had danced with her and complimented her. This was nothing like that.

"Thank you."

"Tell me, Ana, are you seeing someone?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"If I asked you on a date, would you say yes?"

And just as Ana was about to answer something polite to him, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"May I have a dance with this lady, too?" Christian asked, and Josh took his hand off of Ana, giving Christian a look that he decided to ignore. He didn't want Anastasia near this man.

"Christian." She said as he wrapped his arms around her and danced with her.

"He is not a good guy for you, Ana."

"Christian, I am a grown up woman, I will know what is good for me."

Who was he to control her? They had made it clear they would not have anything more. They both agreed. Yet they both wanted...

"Ana, I know him. He would leave you right after he has got what he wanted."

"And you? Would you normally do something different?"

"This is not about me." Christian said. Yes, he had been that way, too. But not anymore, he realized. Not after he experienced those wonderful moments a man and woman could share outside of bed.

"Christian, let's not talk about this, okay? We are over."

And when she said it, something in his mind told him that they were not done. He took her hand and led her to their office. He closed the door behind them and went to her, grabbing her face and kissing her.

"Are we?" He asked as they both pulled for more air after the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.

"The hell we are." Ana said as she started unbuttoning Christian's shirt while Christian started working with the zipper of her dress.

"You look irresistible..." He said as he took off the black dress Ana had been wearing.

Ana had no words. She had just actions to tell him she still wanted him as bad now as she did in Rome. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them off, taking his boxers, too. She went on her knees and started licking him, enjoying his taste.

Christian couldn't believe that this fantastic woman was taking him in her mouth, and it was just fucking perfect.

"Ana..." He groaned as he felt himself getting harder and harder.

And then, before it was too late, he took her by her shoulders so she was standing, and took her in his arms. He didn't waste any time taking off her thong when he could just rip it off her body.

He wanted her. And he wanted her now. He unclasped her bra and took it off, kissing her breasts.

"Christian... I need you..."

And her moans were his command.

He filled her in one harsh move and then started thrusting faster, and faster, and he continued kissing her.

Ana could not speak or think logically that moment.

All she knew, all she felt was Christian and the wonderful orgasm he was giving her.

They ended together, their bodies making one, and their lips sharing an intense kiss.

"Ana..." Christian groaned as he emptied inside her.

"I know." She said, realizing this had to be the last time.

"No." He said as he kissed her lips. "Spend the night with me. Just this one night. Nothing else, just us. And tomorrow let's wake up and say our final goodbye."

"I will think about it." Ana said and unlocked the door, leaving him in the room.

* * *

Instead of going to his house Ana went home. She tried to go to sleep and not think about him but it was impossible.

She looked at her phone. 12 am. Better late than never, she thought as she put on the simplest clothes she could find and called a taxi to her house.

The next morning she thought the sooner she was out of there, the better.

She put on her clothes and walked out of the bedroom silently, trying not to wake him up. As she checked herself in the mirror she noticed something on his desk.

And as much she didn't want to look, she did. It was his plans for the project. Hadn't that been the reason she wanted to seduce him at first?

She quickly read his plans and left the apartment.

She felt a bit guilty. And sad.

But now at least she knew on what she had to concentrate to get the job.

At least something in her life would be okay.


	18. Chapter 18

**So, a few words about this chapter. First, you all thought that Ana looking at his plans was something but I actually didn't think of it that way :D It actually meant nothing :D Second, unfortunately this story has a pregnancy ending. I don't know how it happens that my stories sometimes ends this way, but that's the way it is, and I hope you will like the last chapters though. At least my two next stories won't be pregnancy ones. **

**Hope you like this! **

**Edited by icalyn . :)**

* * *

"Ana, I got your project, you are so getting this job." Kate said over the phone, but Ana actually didn't have much time to talk now.

Unfortunately the only time she was able to get in to see her gynecologist was the day before the biggest day in her career.

No wonder, because Dr. Greene was one of the best in Seattle.

"Thanks, Kate. Let's talk later okay? I'm kinda busy." Ana hung up just as she heard her name called.

So many things to worry about – tomorrow she would have to present her project and beat Christian.

Today she was making sure she had nothing left from him in her body.

Thank God the pill must have worked since she had her period a few days ago. But she needed to be sure about STDs since that one time in the office they had not used any protection.

It was not that she didn't trust him, but she just wanted to be sure. Sure that there was nothing wrong with her because she hadn't been feeling like herself lately. It was hot and she was nervous about the project, and about everything.

"Ana, what brings you here today?" Dr. Greene asked as they sat down in her office.

"I would like to check that I don't have any STDs."

"So you had unprotected sex?" Dr. Greene asked as she searched for something in her drawer.

"Well, yes..." Ana shyly said.

"Then to be safe we will take a pregnancy test, too." Dr. Greene said as she handed Ana a small cup.

"No, no." Ana laughed, placing the cup back on the table. "I had my period and I'm on the pill. I'm not pregnant."

"I still insist on you taking one just to cover all the bases."

Ana sighed, knowing she had no other choice.

"And you will also have to take a blood test for the STD panel. I will get everything ready, the bathroom is there."

Ana took the cup and went in the little bathroom.

This was just a formality, she reminded herself as she peed into the cup. Just a simple formality to be certain, so there is nothing for her to be worried about.

And then she will feel better when she knows that she is okay without any doubts.

"Okay, we will wait for just a few minutes for the test to finish. Now you can sit in this chair." Dr. Greene said as she dropped some liquid in the cup and led Ana to the other side of her office.

And tried to relax as Dr. Greene examined her but as she heard the clock ticking she started to get nervous.

Dr. Greene looked at the test and then took out some equipment from another drawer.

"Well, it seems we will have to do an ultrasound. Congratulations, Ana."

An ultrasound could only mean... Oh God, she started panicking. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized she was pregnant. She was expecting Christian's baby.

"Ana, what's wrong? Trust me, unplanned pregnancies usually lead to the most loved kids." Dr. Greene tried to cheer her up.

"I can't be pregnant... You don't know, I... Tomorrow I need to get my dream job..."

"Anastasia, dear." The doctor said as she rolled up Ana's blouse. "Trust me, nothing's more important than the baby you are carrying."

She didn't want to believe her but when the room was filled with her baby's heartbeat, Ana started thinking differently.

"See that black point?" Dr. Greene asked. "It is your baby. I see you are in the very early stage of pregnancy. Do you know how far along are you because I can't tell exactly?"

"Six weeks." Ana said, still not taking her eyes off the screen.

As the doctor finished her scans and talked to her about some vitamins she should take and the changes in her life now.

"The blood test is on the second floor, take care of yourself and good luck!"

Ana was still in shock as she walked upstairs to take that blood test.

Everything was starting to come together. She and Christian were no longer that awkward together, they had learned how to communicate without having sex after that last time, and she had done so well with her project.

But this... this was unexpected and a shock. If she was keeping it was not a question. But how will she be able to work as a Financial Director while pregnant? It was such an important job and frequently stressful and challenging.

She kept asking herself these questions all day until she finally decided to call Christian. He had to know. He deserved to know before they get back to hating each other because only one of them would get the job.

* * *

She opened the door of her apartment, and Christian could see she had spent hours crying.

"Anastasia. What's wrong?" Christian asked, worried. He had never seen her this weak. Something definitely was not right.

"Come in." She said as she led them to a couch where she sat down, wrapping herself in a blanket.

"Ana. Tell me. Why did you call me?"

Instead of talking she broke down in tears, only stopping crying when Christian wrapped his arms around her and comforted her. She wiped the tears away and looked in his eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

Pregnant. Christian was not ready to hear this. But there still was a chance that...

"Whose it is?"

"What? Do you consider me someone who sleeps around with everyone? There is only one candidate for the father's title, and it is you, Christian."

"Oh God..." He sighed as he stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "I can't believe this. No. We are not going to have a kid together, Anastasia. I can't do this. I can pay you to raise the baby if you are keeping it... Just don't bring me into this, please."

She watched him speak and everything was gone.

All she had felt for this man was gone.

When she had thought he was sweet and caring – now it seemed unbelievable he had been so good to her then.

"Please get out of here, Christian." She said as she stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and waited for him to leave.

"Ana, I'm sorry, I just can't. I'm not ready for this."

"As if I was." She said as she closed the door after he went out. Then she collapsed on the floor and started crying harder than she had cried all day.

What now?

She called Kate and hoped at least her best friend would make her feel better. And in twenty minutes Kate was there, with a bottle of wine and chocolates.

"Ana, was it him? He is nothing that a glass of wine won't cure." Kate said as she went to the kitchen but Ana stopped her.

"I'm pregnant."

"Ana, oh God." Kate said as she turned around and almost dropped the bottle.

"Is it his?"

"Yes." Ana nodded and placed one hand on her still flat belly.

"I will need that wine." Kate said and took a glass and a corkscrew from Ana's kitchen and went back to the couch.

"He is not interested. He doesn't want a baby." Ana said, while Kate was drinking half of the glass in one sip.

"Idiot." Kate said. "What are you going to do? And what about the job?"

"I thought about it... I will leave. I can't take this job when I am pregnant."

"But you have worked so hard, Ana... You should have used his ideas, he deserves it now. "

"I know. That's why I will still present my project to Peter tomorrow. And if I get the job I will turn it down. If I don't get the job I will just quit. No matter how expected or unexpected this is, the baby's far more important than this job."

"Oh, Ana..." Kate wrapped her arms around Ana for a hug. "I am so proud of you. And I want to kill that jerk. But you are amazing."

"Thank you so much, Kate."

They continued to talk and Kate even made Ana eat something.

And just after an hour they were saying goodbye.

"Take care, Ana. And show them what you have tomorrow, got it?" Kate asked before she left.

"I will. I have worked too hard on this. " Ana said, closing the door after her friend left.

She went back to her couch, taking her notebook with her. She opened to the page she had written when she had left for Rome.

Now it was not about if she will be able to handle the director job. It was about she gets the job or not.

And she will, she kept telling herself as she kept repeating the whole presentation until she fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**I wanted to upload yesterday, but there was something wrong with fanfiction .. But here it is - some drama before the end! :) **

**And also, I wanted to ask if anobody would want to be my second beta? I would love to update more frequently, but as it happens in life, my beta is sometimes busy, so probably if there was another one, you would be able to get more from me. Feel free to PM me :)**

**But now thanks to icalyn for editing this! :)**

* * *

Christian regretted what he had done more than anything else in his life. Of course he hadn't expected this, but his reaction was just wrong.

It was not Anastasia's fault he had wanted her so much that for the first time in his life he had forgotten about protection.

Regardless how not ready for this he was, he had to take responsibility for his child and for the mother of his baby.

Out of all the women he had ever been with, he was glad Anastasia was the one left knocked up.

And he would think of the right way to deal with this situation.

He knew he had to talk Ana into not taking the promotion, and he could look for some bigger apartments.

If he was going to have a child, he won't let the kid grow up without a father. No matter what he said earlier, now he knew that he wanted to be in this.

He just couldn't let her do it alone.

He got out of his car carrying the flowers he had bought for Ana.

He got to her floor and apartment and tried knocking on her door, but there was no response.

He had to see her.

Thank God, he found the huge flowerpot strange. And under it he found a key to her apartment. But what he found there…

Ana, with an empty bottle of wine, and one empty wine glass next to the couch, with her asleep next to it.

Would she really do this while pregnant?

But when he picked up the notebook from the floor, he realized she wasn't.

**_Lie. Seduce him. Distract him. Do anything for that job. _**

How could she? He thought as he put the notebook back on the floor and left the flowers on her table.

How could she lie about something so important just to get a job?

What a fool he had been, he realized as he locked the door and left the key under the flowerpot.

Had he really thought of her as a sweet and lovely lady, as the most fantastic woman on this earth?

He was an idiot.

Had he really thought now that she was pregnant they could be back together. And really together. Not just for holidays or one night.

No, now it was over. Completely over.

And tomorrow she would get what she deserved for these lies.

* * *

Ana watched as Christian presented his project.

He was doing well. And she really wondered how he managed to do it when he knew he was in one room with her.

Didn't he care at all?

He had been so cold when she had been standing there and presenting her work.

But Ana couldn't be so emotionless and she guessed it was finally time her pregnancy started showing as she excused herself and quickly went to the bathroom to empty her stomach.

What a fool she had been when she thought Christian would change his mind about her and the baby. That he would show some interest in her.

But he was just unbelievable.

She washed her mouth and dried it with the paper towel before she went back to Peter's office.

But when she stepped in, Christian was finished.

And Peter was staring at her wide-eyed.

"Is anything wrong?" Ana asked, smiling, as she got back to her seat.

"Well, I don't know how to say this now..." Peter said as he filled himself a glass of whiskey, offering Christian some, too.

And then Ana realized what had happened.

"I really think you both were great. And I don't know how I would've decided which one of you got the job, but now it is clear." Peter said. "Ana, you are a wonderful employee but you won't be able to do the job since you are pregnant."

Ana looked at Christian who seemed to be taken away by the fact that he was going to get that job.

"You can still keep working here and even take a maternity leave, but I am afraid I will have to congratulate Christian on getting the job."

Ana took out a sheet of paper from her bag and handed it to Peter.

"This is my letter of resignation. Thank you for letting me work for you, Peter. Even if I had gotten the job, I wouldn't have taken it since I am pregnant. I just didn't want to waste my project. If you don't have any concerns, I will go pack my things." Ana said, shocking both her boss and Christian.

"Ana, you can still have – "

"I don't need the job. I want to concentrate on my pregnancy and not work. Maybe in a year or two I will start thinking about coming back." Ana said, giving Peter a smile before she left his office.

Everyone looked at her. Judging her.

They must think that she had lost, and that of course their loved Christian had won.

But if they only knew how cruel he had been. How could he use their child to make her lose?

She started packing her things in boxes. She needed to get out of this office as soon as possible. Everything here reminded her of him. This desk. This desk probably was the place where their baby was conceived.

Everything was wrong.

"Ana, hey, what's wrong?" And that stupid Josh had to come in and talk to her now.

"Listen, Josh, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" She said as she continued filling the boxes with her stuff.

But the man must have misunderstood her.

"Ana. I know what would make you feel better." He said as he came to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her, trying to touch her.

"Josh, stop." She said, grabbing his hands, but he even held her palms so hard that they almost hurt.

"Stop what? We have just started." He said, trying to sound seductive, but didn't he see that Ana was not interested?

"Get out!" She yelled but he held her tighter and was about to kiss her but then the door opened and someone else started talking.

"Didn't you hear her?" Christian asked as he pushed the man away from Ana.

"Christian, what's your problem?" Josh asked, trying to wrap his arm around Ana, but she didn't let him.

"What's my problem? I just don't like women getting hurt by stupid men."

And then Ana laughed between the soft tears she cried. "Really? When you hurt me more than anyone has ever hurt me?"

"Listen, Anastasia, I know that you are not a saint. So stop acting."

"Stop acting what?"

"Your pregnancy. If you thought that's how you get a job, then you were wrong and you just got what you deserved. Didn't the boss deserve to know that you were to become a mother? Even if it was a lie, you just got your lesson."

And then Ana didn't know if she wanted to cry or laugh. How could he be so stupid and cruel?

"I don't know what are you talking about. Did you inform him that you are to become a father? That would've been fair."

"I am not going to be a father because you are not pregnant."

Ana was about to walk out of the room and leave this office but then his words stopped her.

"Idiot." She walked back to him and slapped him across his cheek. For the first time in her life she was so angry and upset. She really hated this man at the moment.

Everyone must have heard everything as they watched Ana leave with wide eyes.

But she couldn't care less.

What she cared of was that little baby – because he needed at least a good mom if he was not going to have a dad at all.

And as she went out of the building she really felt bad.

And dizzy that's why she just wanted to get home as soon as possible.

But then, as she crossed the street, her thoughts were on that red car coming to her.

The last thing she heard were screams and the sound of brakes.

The last thing she felt was the cold metal of the car against her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Such a short chapter, and tomorrow I will hopefully finish the story. **

**Thank you for your applications! I really find it hard to choose between things, and even harder between real people. So I decided I would try something new - my new stories are going to be edited by different people. **

**And I actually decided I would continue the story Neverending as a place where I post one shots that someone ( or maybe me one day ) can turn in to a new story. And also short stories of Ana and Christian in different times, places, situations.. **

**Oh, that's for the future! :) **

* * *

"Are you stupid?" Kate asked as she walked into now only Christian's office.

"What do you need?"

"How could you do this to her? She is carrying your baby!"

"See, Kate, I wonder how she did not tell you that it was just a part of her plan to get the job."

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked, not believing him.

"I went to her apartment yesterday. I found her sleeping with an empty bottle of wine and holding a notebook that's open on a page where she has written that she would do anything to get this job. Lie. Seduce me. Do anything."

"Are you fucking stupid? I was with her to make her feel better after you rejected her! I drank the wine; she didn't even take a sip. She is pregnant and she would not have taken the job anyway. She wrote her letter of resignation yesterday." Kate explained, leaving Christian shocked.

If she... Then he really had been a jerk. He needed to apologize. He needed to make things right between them.

But she didn't answer her phone. Not the first time he called, nor on the twentieth time.

He thought that maybe she just didn't want to talk to him, so he went to Kate's desk to ask her to call Ana.

But Kate was rushing somewhere, looking upset.

"Kate!" He shouted before she could get in the elevator.

"Christian, not now..."

"What's happened?"

Kate shook her head, but then decided to tell him. "Ana's in the hospital."

* * *

"I said we can't tell you anything now, you have to wait for the doctor." The nurse told him but how could he just sit there and wait for that doctor to appear? Maybe he would never get the chance to tell her that he had been so wrong and so stupid.

And that he... That he loved her.

Why did he have to be so stupid? She was that wonderful woman he had fallen in love with in Rome. She was even better than he thought.

But he had been that idiot she had called him before she left. He felt like the biggest idiot in the world. Would she ever forgive him? Would they ever be able to talk like normal people with each other? Did he stand a chance asking her to be in a relationship with him?

All his thoughts flew away as he saw the doctor approaching them.

"Anastasia Steele?" He asked him and Kate as he came to them.

"How is she?"

"Alive." The doctor said, sighing.

"What do you mean with alive? How is she? And the baby?" Christian raised his voice at the doctor.

What if... what if she had lost the baby? No, he couldn't think like that.

"They both are doing okay."

"Then can we see her?"

"The thing is, Miss Steele is in a coma. We put her in a medically induced coma to allow her time to heal. Her condition is stable, now we just need to wait for her to wake up. You can see her though, let me show you to her room."

Christian and Kate followed the doctor to the hospital room. When he saw Ana there, she looked like she was sleeping, with her eyes closed, with a few visible bruises on her face.

"Ana..." He went to her bedside and took her hand in his, kissing it. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for being such an idiot. Ana..."

"When will she wake up?" Kate asked the doctor while Christian was still at Ana's bed.

"We don't know. We can hope for in the next few days."

He had insisted Kate go home and get some sleep because he needed her here tomorrow.

He stayed at Ana's side all night long, holding her hand and whispering to her how much he regretted everything he had done.

How much he would give if she just woke up okay and happy.

Asking if she could forgive him for his horrible behavior.

He didn't want to waste any time. He couldn't stay here and listen to her heartbeat and watch her sleep.

He needed to be ready for her to wake up. He needed to be ready to finally open up his true feelings for her.

That's why the next evening he left the USA to put his plan in motion.

He would have her once again. And they would never be parted from now on.


	21. Chapter 21

**Well, here is the final chapter! There will be a short epilogue, but this is the end. **

**I hope you liked the story ! :) **

**And soon you will be able to read more from me - this time I will try to make longer chapters! And the storylines are going to be interesting! ;) **

**Thank you icalyn for the help with this! :)**

* * *

"Kate." Ana said when she opened her eyes.

"Ana! Oh God, she is awake!" Kate exclaimed and very soon her doctor came in the room and quickly checked the machines attached to her.

"Anastasia, I am Dr. Clark, you were in coma for a bit more than a day. How are you feeling?"

"I... My left arm hurts and my head is a bit dizzy. How is the baby?"

"The baby is okay, but an ultrasound will be done to make sure. Do you remember what happened?"

"I was crossing the street and then... The car... Oh God, how long will I have to stay here? And what happened afterwards?"

"You have a head trauma and we decided to put you in a coma to let your brain regain some strength. We will look through your test results and if the OBGYN confirms you are alright we will probably release you tomorrow if you promise to stay in bed for the next week."

Ana sighed with relief as she realized her baby was okay. Her baby was now the most important thing in her life.

"Thank you." Kate said as the doctor left and they were left alone.

"Kate... Does Christian know?" Ana asked while she softly rubbed her flat belly.

"Ana, I think that man regrets everything he did. He thought you were lying about your pregnancy. He went to your place and found you with a bottle of wine and he had seen some plan of yours where you had written that you would lie and do anything to get that job."

"It doesn't matter now Kate. I don't actually care..."

"Oh God, Ana, I am just so happy that you are okay. I was so worried, and Christian was worried, too."

"And where is he now?" Ana laughed.

"He spent the first night here. And now he is... I don't know, Ana. But something tells me you are special to him."

"Oh, Kate, Kate…"

* * *

"Kate, I will be okay. I'm just going to read some books and watch TV. Minimum walking. Go." Ana said smiling as she opened the door for Kate to leave.

"Ana, but if you feel bad or if anything happens, call me straight away." Kate said as she hugged Ana before leaving. Ana got back to her bedroom and was about to lie down when she heard a knock on her door.

She slowly got back to the door and opened it, hoping to see Kate having forgotten something.

But instead she saw someone else. Just as usually is the case – instead of someone expected, Christian appears.

She tried to close the door but he was much stronger and didn't let her.

"Ana, please, listen to me."

"I've heard everything, Christian. I don't need to hear any more."

"Ana, yes you do." He said as he came into her apartment and closed the door.

"Please lock the door when you leave." Ana mumbled as she went back to her bedroom, but she came to a stop when she felt Christian's arms around her, lifting her up.

"What are you doing?" She yelled as he went to the door and was locking it behind them. "Put me down and go home!"

"We are going home, Ana." He walked them to the elevator and then to his car. After he had made sure she was safe in the passenger seat, he climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Explain this to me." Ana angrily said as he started driving them somewhere.

"Just wait a few minutes and I will show you."

She looked out of the window as the houses changed and they were driving in nicer subdivision, with the homes getting larger and larger. What did he want? Why was he doing this to her?

"We are here. Let me help you." Christian said as he stopped the car and quickly went to her side. He opened her door and took her in his arms once again.

He had spoken to her doctor about this and even though he wasn't a fan of his plan, he allowed him to take Ana out just as long as she doesn't get to walk much.

"Where are we?" Ana asked as he carried her in the house and placed her on the couch.

"Do you like it here?" Christian sat down next to her and asked.

"That's not the question. Why are we here?"

"Ana, let me explain everything first and say a few things. Do you remember that first morning in Rome? I thought I had seen the most perfect legs in the world and decided to talk to that girl. When she turned around, I saw the most beautiful face I had ever seen. And when I saw someone else trying to get your attention and you responding to it, I got jealous. I think I acted like a five-year-old boy when I started telling him how boring you must be... From that moment, all I wanted to do was to get you. Maybe at first I thought we would have a one-night stand and that would be it, but Ana, after we shared that one-night of passion, I haven't stopped wanting you since then. And those two perfect days we spent together... You were the first girl with whom I have walked hand in hand, or even kissed in public. You were perfect. That's why I agreed to part when we landed in Seattle. You were getting too close to me. But those two weeks apart... It drove me crazy to see you but know that we're over. So that night, for the first time in my life, I wanted someone so badly that I forgot about protection... But after that night I tried to move on, I tried to forget you, Ana... I tried to concentrate on work and get that promotion. But then you told me you were expecting, and I panicked, I was not ready for that. When I had realized what a jerk I had been I went to your place, found the key under a flowerpot, and I went in. What I saw made me think you had been lying. I thought you said you were pregnant just to make me feel sorry for you so you could get the job."

"Christi- "

"Wait, Ana." He continued. "And the next day I just told Peter you were pregnant. I thought it was a lie and that you would get your lesson that way. But then the way you reacted and then when I saw Josh trying to hit on you, I just got...jealous once again. Because I thought without a baby we would still have to be apart. But then, when Kate said you were in the hospital something changed inside of me once again. When the doctor said that the baby was okay...I felt so relieved and actually happy. I spent the first night by your side, but then I decided not to waste any more time and take care of a few things that I would want to do when you woke up."

Ana listened to his long speech and watched him. Was this her Christian again? The one who had been so nice and perfect to her? Where was he going with all of this?

"How do you like this house? One of my friends is selling it and I asked him if he could give me the keys."

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I want to know if you would like living here."

"What?"

"I don't want to waste any more time, Ana. I don't know how to put this completely in words, but I think...I think I have fallen in love with you. You are the very first woman with whom I have had something so serious and deep but I want to think, no, I want to believe that this is going to last. And I am not saying this just because you are pregnant, I am saying this because I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh God..." Ana sighed with tears in her eyes. "I don't know what to say..." She said, tears of happiness falling down her cheeks. This was the most romantic thing someone had ever told her or done for her. She just couldn't believe it. Because no matter how much she had hated him for doing what he did, she still wanted to be with him. She had missed him.

"Say yes." Christian said as he took something out of his pocket and got on one knee, making Ana cry even harder.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, will you forgive me my stupid sins and let me love you and make you happy for all our lives? Will you let me be with you, with our baby, with our other kids? Will you marry me?" And as he opened the box, Ana was even more shocked when she saw the ring. The ring she had liked so much in Italy.

"Yes..." She said, still not believing everything that was happening. Was she dreaming? But she realized she wasn't when Christian put the beautiful ring with the pink diamond on her finger.

And when he kissed her lips and took her in his arms this became real.

"Oh God, Christian... this house is beautiful." Ana said when she finally looked around.

"Let's go upstairs. I will show you the other rooms. I think you are going to love it." He said as he took her back into his arms and carried her upstairs.

"I could walk by myself."

"Your doctor told me to take care of you and that's what I am doing, Steele." He smirked as he used the nickname.

"Steele? Will you call me this all my life? Even after we get married?"

"No. But now can I actually call you soon-to-be-Mrs.-Grey?"

"Haha, have you asked for my dad's permission, Grey?"

"Oh God, I haven't even met him. Will he kill me?"

"Will your mother think of me as an irresponsible girl who let herself get pregnant and now was going to get the best deal out of it by marrying you?"

"Oh, Ana, my mom is going to love you. Let's visit her tomorrow. And then your parents."

Ana gave her fiancée a questioning look. "Shouldn't you be working now that you have that job?"

"I quit." Christian said as he placed Ana on her feet. "I want to set up my own business. And I think we will live pretty well with the money we'll make."

And then Ana was in tears again.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's just... For the first time in my life I feel so good. I love you too, Christian. Thank you so much for loving me and now making my life a fairytale." She said, but then shook her head and took his hand in hers, placing it on her stomach. "Our lives."

"Your lives will be the most important in my life from now on." He leaned down and kissed his fiancée.

How had his life changed so much? How had he changed so much? But he knew he was going to love his new life, he already loved it.

Ana also had no doubts that getting back together with Christian was definitely the best decision she had ever made.


	22. Chapter 22

**Well, this is it! Very short, but , as I think, a sweet ending for this story! :) I hope you all liked it . **

**Now you are able to follow two new stories - Fifty Shades Of Life and Ana's Road To Her Happily Ever After . Both are going to be interesting, and I think you might really like them . **

**Thank you all for following, favoriting and reviewing my stories! It really means a lot to me reading your reviews and getting these emails when you follow or favorite my story. Thank you! **

**And of course, huge thanks to Jessica for editing this story! :)**

* * *

"Ana, I still can't believe Christian did this!" Her old colleague said as she approached Ana and Ted.

"Well, it was a shock for me, too. I didn't think he would do something this big for me." Ana said while she watched her little boy grow excited when he saw his daddy standing a few feet away.

"But he did! Will you go back to work now?"

Oh, but how could she? When she was taking care of their first child and seven months pregnant with their second? Her worried thoughts left her mind as Christian walked to them and took Ted in his arms, making the little boy squeal and laugh.

"Ana won't go back to work right away. But I think when she does, this company would be the perfect place to work, right honey?" Christian asked as he kissed his wife's forehead.

"Oh yes, now with two kids and a super busy husband life is not going to be easy." Ana laughed.

"Well, when has it been easy?"

"Is Peter here?" The colleague asked.

"Of course, Peter was really happy to sell the company to us. There he is, you can talk to him." Christian pointed to their old boss, and the woman soon left.

It meant it was just he and Ana in the kitchen, with their son and of course, their unborn daughter.

"How are you feeling?" Christian asked as they sat down and Ana rubbed her swollen belly.

"Tired. And up for a foot massage."

"Got it, Grey." Christian smiled as he used her new nickname.

Because now she was a Grey, just like their little boy and soon also their girl.

"By the way, I had an interesting phone conversation with your mother today." Ana said as Christian took off her shoes and started massaging her feet.

"Oh?"

"She asked if Kate didn't know we would not be at your mother's dinner yesterday... And she also told me that Kate hadn't looked as if she had wanted to see us very badly."

"So that's why Elliot asked us to invite her! I think they would make a great couple, don't you think so?"

"Uncle Lelliot kissing with Auntie Kate." Their son said, and the lucky parents didn't even know what was better – the fact that Kate and Elliot might be together or their adorable son's behavior.

But as they shared their look that was filled with love and happiness they knew that everything was perfect.

With Kate and Elliot.

With Ted who was already one of the cutest kids ever.

With their little girl who had just started kicking inside of Ana's belly.

With Christian who moved to the couch, next to his wife to feel his daughter's kicks.

And of course with Ana as she watched her two favorite boys getting excited for the newest Grey.


End file.
